Mi demonio interior
by baraka108
Summary: Bulma siempre a sido un pilar en la historia de dragon ball, gracias a ella la tierra ha logrado sobrevivir a un sin fin de amenazas pero...y si ella fuera la amenaza, bulma buscará destronar a los dioses mismos y conquistar el multiverso lograrán goku y vegeta derrotar a alguien en la cual siempre han confiado o caerán ante sus genio
1. Chapter 1

**Mi demonio interior , la guerra contra la realidad**

 **disclaimer: DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBKAI Y DB SUPER, no son de mi autoridad son de akira toriyama y toei animation esta historia es meramente para entretener apoyen el material original**

prólogo

Y qué tal si bulma fuese una antagonista

* * *

Ella recordaba su etapa de adolescente con suma alegría, esa época donde todo parecía tan simple, donde los problemas los resolvía su salvaje amigo pelinegro, pero ahora…ahora solo había caos, y silencio hacía tiempo que había perdido la chispa que una vez la caracterizó, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta

Ella era la última, uno a uno vio como cada una de sus esperanzas eran rotas, y caían ante los pies de las creaciones de gero hasta que solo quedaron ellos, su único hijo y ella, fueron horribles días los que batallo por animar a su hijo ante la pérdida de su única figura paterna, cuando Gohan los dejo para bulma fu un punto de no retorno, aun recordaba como el hijo de Goku se había convertido prácticamente en su pareja en esos tiempos de necesidad y el perderlo realmente le afecto

Fueron meses sin dormir para construir lo que ella creyó que era su última esperanza, una máquina del tiempo, su hijo con gusto la probo y por un momento pareció que finalmente una luz de esperanza o al menos eso creyó

Cuando su hijo regreso con los planos de los androides y un plan de su yo del pasado, se regocijo tal vez no era Goku mismo, pero era un comienzo, más fue su dicha cuando su hijo finalmente acabo con esos dos demonios tan fácil, algo rápido y sencillo y todo gracias a un pequeño control, por fin el infierno se detendría por fin volverían a tener una existencia tranquila, pero…

Ella planeaba ya la reconstrucción lista para ir con trunks al pasado para ir por suministros y tal vez re encontrarse con él, con vegeta, cuando lo peor paso, oyó el sonido del motor, extrañada corrió a ver lo que pasaba cundo deslumbro en el cielo la maquina elevarse con un ante palabras de ella monstruo verde encogerse y ver como la maquina desapareció para nunca más volver y en el suelo se hallaba el frio y sin movimiento

Esa noche no recuerda hasta que horas lloro con su bebe en sus brazos con el cuello roto, cuanto más tenía que sufrir …porque, porque se preguntaba ella que hizo para merecerlo, no culpaba a Goku él siempre fue bueno con ella pero que hicieron ellos dos para que esto pasara, Goku solo quería ser un artista marcial fuerte y ella tener una aventura, tanto ella como él lo habían perdido todo, y ahora solo ruinas quedaban como es que el deseo de aventura de dos niños termino en esto

Le rogo a kamisama por qué aun sabiendo que era en vano ella misma sabía que ese palacio en el cielo estaba vacío pero no es como que ese bueno para nada fuera alguna diferencia fue por ellos que la tierra sobrevivió tanto tiempo en primer lugar…fue cuando un pensamiento curso su mente ellos tenían la culpa, ella por ser una despreocupada en su juventud y Goku por ser un ingenuo, si ellos dos hubieran trabajado eficientemente incluso freezer pudo ser derrotado fácilmente pero no era solo su culpa , como es que los así llamados dioses permitían estas injusticias, ellos habían luchado por la paz y su recompensa era esta muerte y miseria

Esa noche se prometió que lo arreglaría, tomo la espada de su hijo y su cadáver y ante su tumba entre lágrimas y enojo prometió que las cosas cambiarían que ella lo haría

Paso años contrayendo en las ruinas de su laboratorio la máquina que cambiaría su vida por segunda vez, si viajar en el tiempo era posible, porque no entre universos, esa teoría antigua que una vez en su juventud escucho acerca de múltiples universos, en su momento no le importo, pero ahora, ella tenía una meta y nadie se interpondrá en ella…después de todo conquistar la realidad misma no sería algo sencillo y ella sabía quiénes serían sus mayores aliados, miro la maquina frente a ella y sonrió mientras cruzaba una especie de portal y lo que alguna vez fue la corporación más grande del mundo estallaba en un mar de llamas

* * *

Time skip

Monte paoz

Llovía a cantaros, y cierto individuo corría apresuradamente con un pez gigante en su hombro

-Valla tal vez no fue tan buena idea pescar hoy, a este paso me resfriare – pensó Goku corriendo a gran velocidad

Después de un rato vio su hogar y sonrió dentro de poco sería el torneo de las artes marciales y él estaba preparado para ganar por ella por su promesa

Se disponía a entrar cuando lo noto, no estaba solo, se pudo en guardia eso de sentir el ki a un no se le daba tan bien, pensó que podía ser algún soldado la patrulla roja buscando venganza

-Oye estúpido sé que estás allí- advirtió – debes saber que no tendré compasión si eres miembro de la patrulla roja – sentencio serio

Escucho como alguien se acercaba

-Sabes esa no es la forma de tratar a una vieja amiga- de la entrada salió una…persona? en un traje amarillo de cuerpo completo y un raro caco que cubría totalmente su rostro – te esperaba Goku no sabes desde hace cuánto – dijo el ser con voz robótica

-Quien eres, si conoces debes saber de lo que soy capaz – dijo confiado

-Por supuesto que lo sé, quien en este mundo no sabe del chico que masacró al ejército de la patrulla roja con sus manos el solo, escuche que incluso te hicieron una estatua en la capital…divertido más considerando que no pudiste salvar a tu amiga

-Divertido dices maldita, sabes que ya no me importa quien seas te mataré aquí y ahora- dijo enojado

-Oh Goku que agresivo, pero se que no lo harás- dijo con elocuencia retirando su casco- ya te lo dije oh no, soy una vieja amiga- sonrió

-No puede ser- dijo sorprendido mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos- bul…bulma

* * *

Y bueno aquí estoy trayendoles otra historia de mi alocada imaginación, esta historia está basada parcialmente en un fic que leí HACE un chingo de años con decir que ni siquiera la batalla de los dioses no existía creo ya sé que van a decir baraka basándose en lago ya hecho maldito plagiador pero bajen las antorchas con gusto doy el nombre del fic el cual no pasa de un prólogo para que juzguen ustedes mismos me avisan en los comentarios claro no que sé que tenía planeado el autor original de esta idea pero me voy a ir por otro rumbo basándome en comics como the ultimates, spider verse, rick y morty entre otros

La historia básicamente planteaba un qué pasaría si bulma fuese mala, depuse de toda es gracias ella que los guerreros super salieron adelante muchas veces y bueno lo cierto es que la historia se quedó con un único capitulo y nunca más siguió o al menos yo no sé si tuvo continuación o no, pero, en fin

Aquí estoy yo intentado algo parecido, les digo desde ahora que no seguiré realmente el canon de la serie mucho más que en la introducción de personajes y razón por la cual no habrá peleas nivel Goku vs black en mucho tiempo en este fic más que nada para ver en qué nivel queda Goku después del torneo del poder y establecer algunas cosas, pero si tomare todo lo que ha salido en db super hasta ahora

Así mismo, aunque el foco central son bulma vegeta y Goku también explorare a ten shin han, krillin, número 17, pan, bra, maron , mai y Gohan

Por cierto como será típico en mis historias(ya verán cuando publique mas) habrá harem de quien será el harem no lo diré solo diré que serán tres personajes quienes tendrán más de una pareja pero este no será ni el foco de la trama ni un motor de la misma xd (irónico que me guste tanto el harem ya que yo creo que el amor entre dos personas es más que suficiente en la vida y es algo bello preservarlo y realmente no creo posible amor sincero e igualitario entre más de dos personas en la vida real o al menos yo no me veo con más de una pareja xd sin ofender a nadie claro si alguien es feliz así pues bien por él o ella)

Y por último…quieren lemon, aclaro NUNCA he escrito una escena así y hasta creo que me seria medio difícil razón por lo que quiero hacerlo para tener la experiencia para otro fic, si deciden que si prometo que haré el mayor esfuerzo para que quede los mejor posible ni tan pervertido ni tampoco tan simple

Por cierto, una última cosa cuando anuncie el harem será x votación ustedes podrán proponer que chica y ya yo veré cómo integrar al personaje de manera orgánica de forma no importa si es de comic o anime con tal que lo haya leído y si sé que suena a que esto será un fanservice puro pero créanme que ya tengo planeado una trama más o menos interesante y con su plot twist así mismo hay una justificación del porqué podran poner a cualquier chcia claro tampoco hare un super mega herem aunque todo a su tiempo ,solo diré ni Goku o vegeta serán los héroes que todo lo pueden

Sin más que agregar me despido con un abrazo psicológico ok no xd

Cualquier duda, sugerencia o critica son bien recibidas no soy de mente cerrada y toda opinion es valida


	2. Chapter 2

**mi demonio interior**

 **disclaimer: DB,DBZ,DBGT,DBKAI Y DB SUPER , no son de mi autoridad son de akira toriyama y toei animation esta historia es meramente para entretener apoyen el material original**

Mister Conde De Urano : es que krilin es un iluminati xd MUCHAS gracias viniendo de uno de mis escritores favoritos aquí es un halago :3

StarNoob: un poco tarde pero aqui la continuacion espero que la disfrutes

* * *

Capítulo dos encuentros con el pasado y un vistazo al presente

El día, se mantenía calmadamente y con un aire de positivismo, en la capital del mundo las personas desfrutaban de esta hermosa mañana con alegría o al menos la mayoría, en capsule corp. Se llevaría a cabo un gran evento de grandes repercusiones en la comunidad científica y es por eso que el salón principal se hallaba saturado de adornos finos y meseros preparando el lugar, y reporteros entrevistando a personas que llegaban temprano, aunque no todo era tanta felicidad

Pan caminaba como si nada con su atuendo de pelea normal (como la de db multiverse) saludando a los empleados que la reconocían mientras iba comiendo una manzana y llevaba en la mano una bolsa de supermercado, camino un rato hasta llegar al sótano a una especie de laboratorio con poca luz, mientras miraba como en un gran computador, alguien tecleaba y a un costado una especie de…rueda hueca como un portal pensó(como el de stargates)

-sabes te perderás la fiesta- decía mientras se acercaba- se ve que vendrá mucha gente

-no me interesa esa cosa- respondió sincera – además estoy ocupada, trajiste lo que te pedí

-claro, si no lo hago probablemente mueras de hambre bura- le dijo con sinceridad mientras sacaba un burrito y se lo daba no sin antes sacar uno para ella tambien-sabes obsesionarse es malo – le dijo con simpleza – en que trabajas a todo esto

-no me creerías si te lo dijera- le dijo con una sonrisa- y se te dijera que hay más que solo 12 universos

-diría que estás loca – le respondió con sinceridad

-yo solo digo, los viajes en el tiempo son peligrosos no lo crees, una vez le pregunté a wiss-san porque era así, él me dijo que distorsionan el balance perfecto que creo zeno sama y tergiversan la realidad o algo así, por eso se creó el segundo zeno sama o primero depende como lo veas, así que me pregunto si habrá otros zenos samas rigiéndose su universo no crees que es interesante- le dijo con una sonrisa

-yo diría espeluznante más bien – contestó -oye por cierto no se supone que mi tío goten y trunks te vigilarán

\- deshacerme de ellos fue fácil, les di un rayo encogedor y estuvieron por horas encogiendo cosas como niños , hasta que mai se llevó a trunks para alistarse para la fiesta, después le di a goten unas gafas de rayos x y se fue – contestó con simpleza

-rayos x al tío goten , no crees que es peligroso – preguntó insegura

\- nah que puede ser Goten con rayos x

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lado

Se hallaba un goten con la vista perdida en una banca mientras salía una lágrima de su ojo izquierdo, y aun lado las gafas, mientras se miraba como un grupo de señoras mayores trotaban todas sudorosas

-la vida no será la misma a partir de ahora-susurró goten ido

* * *

Volviendo al laboratorio

-ya verás esta máquina cambiará todo- decía bura comiendo su burrito

-y en primer lugar porque construiste esto

-estoy aburrida

-sabes tú y mi abuelito se parecen- decía con una gota – ambos pueden hacer cosas increíbles pero solo lo hacen cuando estan aburridos

-eh tú crees- decía pensándolo- que no te oiga mi papa- Hahaha, aunque tal vez sea cierto

* * *

Mientras tanto en un auto

Un hombre conducía a velocidad moderada, pero se aseguraba de llevar un buen ritmo, él era alguien puntual, si decía una hora él la respetaría, cada segundo vale algo y al no le gusta desperdiciarlos

-Zz en otras noticias la mundialmente actriz cocoa-chan ha anunciado su compromiso recientemente, se desconoce quién será el afortunado pero la actriz a dicho que su prometido prefiere pasar desapercibido, y en otras noticias Zz – la radio fue apagado, alguna noticia amarillista pensó el que conducía

Llegando a capsule corp. miró su reloj, a tiempo como siempre, este evento era importante, significaba su primera interacción con su jefa, y eso era importante para su misión

Hugs era un hombre alto, con una pequeña cortada en la barbilla, tonalidad morena, cabello corto y castaño con porte un poco militar, complexiones delgadas, de carácter serio, su rostro lo hacía parecer más joven de lo que era, sus casi 40 años pasarían desapercibidos para cualquiera, iba vestido con un traje rojo vino y una corbata violeta con guantes blancos

Camino por el pasillo de la recepción, donde fue atendido con formalidad y dirigió al salón principal, el cual ya se hallaba lleno, tomo una copa de vino de uno de los meseros y se sentó, miró su reloj y como siempre todo salió como el cálculo llegó en el momento exacto para oír el discurso

-queridos, colegas y empleados míos, me honran con su presencia en este acto – decía bulma animada- hoy se celebran 75 años desde que capsule corp. fue fundada y me alegro que hayan asistido

\- sabes no deberías estar tan serio es una fiesta- una voz lo llamó -kouji- dijo no esperaba que alguien lo saludaba – ya veo a ti también te invitaron -si así es , capsule corp. hace muchos componentes para mi empresa, más importante hugs ,me alegra ver que por fin te decidiste a encontrar un trabajo digno de tus capacidades – decía con una sonrisa- ven vamos , hay barra libre

Así ambos amigos fueron a la barra donde tomaron asiento

-y dime que te llevó a finalmente aceptar el empleo -le pregunto -si te lo dijera tendría que matarte -dijo serio mientras bebía -tú y tus bromas hahahahaha

Así continuaron hablando hasta que

-dame un whisky- pidió una voz un tanto irritada – hmp que aburrido- dijo mientras se iba con un notorio semblante serio hacia una mesa con algunas personas

-qué antipático-dijo hugs

-él es así

-lo conoces- pregunto interesado

-sí, aunque no lo creas ese sujeto es el esposo de tu jefa- dijo sorprendiéndolo - siempre lo trae a estos eventos aunque el parece no gustarle son pocas veces las que no lo he visto quejarse de algo y muchas menos conversar con alguien que no sea amigo cercano de la Sra. Brief.

-ya veo, ya había escuchado que su marido era…excéntrico- comentó recordando algo – si no mal recuerdo nadie sabe a qué se dedica o como alguien como ella se casó con alguien como él

-exacto, a nadie le cae bien de hecho, solo a los mayordomos de aquí supongo ,aunque, sus hijos por otro lado, su hijo mayor es muy dedicado a la empresa cuando se lo propone y su prometida también, sin mencionar que su hija es todo un bombón

-ya veo- dijo mientras lo miraba- y sabes cómo se llama

\- se llama vegeta, un nombre raro no crees

-si raro – dijo viéndolo más intrigado que antes y recordando – " _que escondes alíen, no importa cuánto tiempo pase nunca olvidaré tu rostro…asesino"-_ pensó

* * *

FLASHBACK

Aun recordaba ese fatídico día, todo en su vida hasta ese entonces era más que bueno un buen empleo una brillante carrera y una muy buena hija nada de qué quejarse, pero todo cambió esa mañana alrededor de las 11 de la mañana ocurrió

-hola papá cuánto tiempo- saludaba una jovencita de unos 17 años cabello castaño en una video llamada- las cosas han estado bien en el colegio

\- me alegra mucho hija, el internado Wayne es muy solicitado en todo el mundo me alegro mucho que estés pasándola bien

-claro papá- dijo sonriendo cuando- eh- la chica vio en el cielo como se acercaba a gran velocidad dos grandes bolas de fuego – pero que…ahhh- se vio envuelta por el impacto del viento y el temblor provocado por la caída de ambos objetos

–que diablos - lani qué pasa- preguntó asustado

\- no…no lo sé, parece que algo cayó en el centro, muchas personas se están reunido alrededor iré a ver- dijo curiosa

-espera no vayas puede ser peligroso- advirtió

\- no te preocupes- la cámara solo graba el movimiento hasta que fue enfocada en el cráter del centro dejando ver dos esferas gigantes en el centro del mismo – no puede ser, esto es genial – dijo ella

\- lani sal de allí ahora- dijo con miedo algo no anda bien él lo presentía pero su hija no escuchó sus advertencias tal vez por el ruido, o la emoción , no pudo escuchar por última vez a su padre, el cual solo veía como la cámara enfocó las dos esferas las cuales se abrieron

De ellas salieron dos hombres con armaduras blancas uno muy alto y musculoso con la peculiaridad de ser calvo y el otro más bajo y con un cabello que recordaba a una llama

-no puede ser, serán acaso alienígenas- dijo la muchacha ingenua de la situación enfocando a ambos hombres para el asombro de su padre mientras escuchaba

-así que esta es la tierra eh – dijo el más bajo de ellos ante el desconcierto de los presentes

\- que sujetos tan ruidosos – se quejó el calvo- creo que debo darles un saludo – dijo mientras elevaba sus dedos y sonreía

-HIJA SAL DE ALLÍ- gritó con pánico pero en vano al ver solo como una gran luz envolvía todo hasta que la cámara dejó de grabar

BOOM

La explosión que sacudió al mundo fue vista y sentida por muchos especialmente para ciertos guerreros, pero en esos momentos otra persona sabía que estaba pasando y solo pudo arrodillarse mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos, él lo sabía su hija, su tesoro, su más grande bendición había muerto ante esos sujetos

Horas después vio cómo las noticias informaban de la destrucción de la metrópolis a manos de dos individuos identificados como alisen, que no venían con buenas intenciones, informes de aviones y tanques del ejército destruido

En esos momentos no le importaba nada por el todo el mundo podía irse al infierno sin su hija porque vivir , pero otra parte de él rezaba para que esa locura parase, pensó en los cientos de hijas y padres y comprendió no solo él había perdido algo, vio como en las noticias los dos individuos habían sido vistos luchando con algunos sujetos quien destacaba uno de piel verde antes de ser destruidos y dejar al mundo sin información

Esa noche no durmió y recuerda cómo el mundo se sacudió, pensó que era el Armagedón pero…la calma vino por la mañana y con ella la conmoción, los noticieros informaban que ambos individuos aparentemente fueron repelidos por una fuerza desconocida, encontraron la nave de unos de ellos horas después y para sorpresa de todos el supuesto cadáver de uno de ellos, no era más que la mitad de un esqueleto calcinado con algunos restos de esa armadura para todos era un alivio el terror había terminado pero para el

Solo fue el inicio de una espiral de oscuridad, alcohol y depresión, nada importaba el ejército se negaba a dar información de los aliens y los medios daban vuelta a la hoja hasta la próxima gran noticia

Un día simplemente decidió acabar con todo, preparo una escopeta y se arrodillo afuera de su casa en el atardecer mirando al cielo por última vez esperando jalar el gatillo cuando

-PAPA- escuchó el grito a la distancia incrédulo – no puede ser – dijo al verla corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos

Y de repente cuando más acabado estaba, una luz de esperanza brillo

-papi – dijo entre lágrimas

-Hi…ja – dijo entre lágrimas mientras se levantaba y la abrazaba, era ella, viva no importaba como estaba allí, le dio las gracias a kamisama por traerla de vuelva a su lado

Ese día padre e hija lloraron y no solo ellos una ciudad entera revivió inexplicablemente ese día, los creyentes lo adjudicaron a kamisama quien en su infinita bondad lo permitió, pero para él eso era más que un milagro era una señal, después de eso prometió que nunca más la perdería, él la progeria con su alma…no él se aseguraría que ningún padre sintiera esta clase de dolor

Y fue cuando comprendió lo ignorante que era del mundo, a lo largo de los años más peligroso surgieron ese monstruo cell y más casos paranormales e inexplicables pero el nunca olvidaría los rostros de los que le quitaron a su hija

Fue en la transmisión mundial de los juegos de cell que él lo vio, al alíen allí parado como si nada, junto a otros sujetos, pero era el, que hacia allí se preguntó, desde ese día se implantó una meta personal destruir cualquier amenaza, fueron años buscando información hasta que por fin hallo lo que buscaba una oportunidad y aliados poderosos gente como él… y no los defraudará

Fin del flashback

* * *

La fiesta seguía con normalidad y relativa calma, bulma era el centro de la atención, pero en cierta mesa

-esto es muy aburrido – se quejaba el primogénito brief- " _seguramente Goten está pasándola genial con los rayos x_ "- pensó

-Trunks no te quejes, este momento es muy importante para tu madre deberías estar más orgulloso- lo regaño su novia

-tú también deberías estar más animado – sugirió el calvo amigo de Goku a vegeta

\- hmp, como si estas tonterías me importaran, solo estoy aquí porque bulma insistió demasiado si por mi fuera estaría entrenado-dijo con mal genio

\- deja de quejarte incluso Goku parece estar disfrutando-dijo número 18

-si porque está devorando el buffet- dijo mientras observaban al guerrero devorar grandes platos de comida junto a su aprendiz para asombro de los invitados y enojo de su esposa

-bueno aunque sea esta alegre- dijo 18 con una gota

* * *

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio

Pan miraba la máquina cuando noto algo

-oye es idea mía o esas bolas de allí se parecen a las esferas del Dragón – dijo al ver como en la máquina había curiosamente 7 esferas alrededor de la máquina

-ehh – la peli azul empezó a temblar y sudar- esferas del Dragon, pff no , ya ni recordaba esas cosas HAHAHAHAHA

-no me digas…BRA- dijo pan

-oh vamos están seguras allí, no les pasara nada- aseguró nerviosa mientras era regañada por su amiga- las uso como fuente de energía de emergencia, seguramente invocar a shenlong genera una energía inimaginable - confesó

-no crees que es peligroso- dijo la pelinegra

\- para nada, vez está apagada y no está terminada que podrá salir mal – dijo

Cuando de repente la maquina empezó a activarse sola

-pero qué – dijo sorprendida – esto está mal, cúbrete

Las luces empezaron a tintinear en todo el edificio, y una pequeña explosión se produjo la cual se sacudió de repente

-pero qué- dijo bulma al sentir el ligero temblor cosa que todos allí sintieron

\- eso viene de abajo – dijo la voz de su marido con un tono serio- por fin algo interesante- dijo mientras se dirigía al sótano, donde sentía el ki de su hija y de pan

BOOM

Otra explosión un poco más fuerte sonó

El humo inundó el lugar, rápidamente los aspersores se encendieron

-Cof cof estas bien pan- preguntó la peli azul

-Si creo que estoy bien logre crear una barrera para protegernos a tiempo- dijo parándose-qué fue eso

-No tengo idea pero creo que mi maquina exploto

-creí que dijistes que estaba apagada

-bueno si y no la máquina recibe carga de un satelite en el espacio teóricamente puede ser abierta por una frecuencia con la misma onda, pero eso no es posible nadie sabe de esta tecnología ni mi madre

La pelinegra iba reclamar cuando sintió un ki y vio a dos siluetas uno era un chico parecido a su tío de joven y la otra una chica joven parecida a bra con un traje de cuero y unos gustes de metal muy raros aparentemente desmayada y siendo ayudado por el chico cabello negro con un traje naranja similar al suyo

-A... Ayuda- dijo antes de caer desmayado el pelinegro

Ambas chicas miraban asustadas lo que acababa de pasar con asombro, cuando la puerta fue derribada dejando ver a vegeta

-Bra estas bien – pregunto

-Yo sí, pero ellos no papá- le informo señalando a los dos que estaban en el piso

-Yo también estoy bien, por cierto- dijo pan al ser ignorada

-Qué diablos pasó aquí-dijo bulma- que estaban haciendo aquí

Mama yo….

-Nada de mama jovencita que pasó aquí– dijo, pero se detuvo al ver algo – pero que – miro a la muchacha y como si de un recurso fuera- no…no puede ser…soy yo

-QUÉ -dijeron los tres …

* * *

¿De dónde creen que vengan estos otros Bulma y Goku?

¿Quién será realmente Hugs y cuál será su misión?

¿Logrará Goten superar su trauma?

sinmas nos vemos en otra ocasión cuidense


	3. Chapter 3

**mi demonio interior**

 **disclaimer:DB,DBZ,DBGT,DBKAI Y DB SUPER, no son de mi autoría son de akira toriyama y toei animation esta historia es solo para entretener apoyen el material oficial**

Mister Conde De Urano :me algra que te haya gustado, con hugs te puedo asegurar que es 100% humano pero sera algo asi como un zamazu humano xd no dire mas para evitar spoilers

* * *

Capítulo 3 el advenimiento del peligro

Despertaba incomoda, no recordaba la última vez que sentía tan pesado su cuerpo, recordó alguna aventura con Goku y yamcha, pero, no su cuerpo se sentía peor que cualquier otra ves que recordara

Con pesadez abrió los ojos, no recordaba bien que había pasado, miro con la vista el lugar, se hallaba en una cama, parecía la enfermería de su casa, pero más moderna, vio a su costado otra cama, pero esta estaba tapada, pensó que tal vez hubo una falla en su máquina, le dolía la cabeza, no pudo continuar su monólogo interno al ver que la puerta se abría

Su corazón se detuvo al ver quien entraba, cada célula de su cuerpo le gritaba…huye

-me alegra que por fin despiertas, me tenías preocupada- dijo aliviada Bulma- a decir verdad, quisiera hacerte unas preguntas, eh estas bien te ves pálida- preocupada se acercó a ella -aléjate de mí!, GOKÚ, GOKÚ DÓNDE ESTÁS- desesperada empezó a forcejar hasta caerse de la cama- aléjate, monstruo

Bulma miraba choqueada lo que pasaba, no comprendía por qué la chica actuaba así

-cálmate, Goku está allí- dijo señalando a la otra cama- estaba en un peor estado que tú y por el momento está conectado a un respirador

La chica gateo hasta la cama, para ver a su joven amigo, mientras soltaba pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad por la seguridad de su amigo

-sin importar que digas mi respuesta sigue siendo no maldito monstruo- le dijo con repudio -escucha no sé que te paso, pero te agradecería que dejaras de llamarme monstruo- dijo irritada- supongo que no me dirás que te paso, o al menos a mi- decía resignada- está bien me marchare por ahora, si fuera tu descansaría, Goku está bien, pero necesita descanso igual que tu

Dicho eso se marchó, para alivio de la joven Bulma, afuera de la habitación su esposo la miraba preocupado

-supongo que no fue tan bien como imaginaste- le dijo vegeta -parece traumatizada conmigo- le comento- sea como sea a mí no me dirá nada, supongo que es el plan b- le dijo – ya vino -está en la sala, vamos

Dicho eso ambos caminaron hacia la sala del edificio, allí estaban sus hijos, mai, pan, pilaff y sobre todo Goku

-explícamelo de nuevo pan- preguntó su abuelo confundido

-si te soy sincera abuelito yo tampoco lo entiendo

-por el momento no hay nada que podemos deducir con tan poca in- se detuvo al ver a sus padre- hay algún progreso- se levantó, pero al ver que su padre negaba se decepciono -la chica aparentemente está muy asustada- dijo vegeta

-ya veo, pero entonces que haremos

-afortunadamente para ti soy un genio-dijo Bulma- Goku la razón para la que te llame fue porque tu otro yo también vino con ella, pero en estos momentos creo que tú eres el más capacitado para recoger información de ellos -

eh porque yo-pregunto Goku -por alguna razón parece que le doy miedo- dijo seria- sumado a eso por su edad, es ilógico que hable con vegeta al cual no conoce o con ellos tres- dijo señalando a sus hijos- además no sé exactamente de que época es, si te soy sincera dudo que yamcha sea de mucha utilidad en esta situación así que solo quedas tu

-ya veo, pero crees que ella me reconozca, o que no se asuste -lo del miedo no sabría decirlo con seguridad, pero el reconocerte, bueno no eres muy difícil de reconocer a decir verdad

-pero si tú en el torneo no me reconociste- le recordó haciéndola avergonzar

-ah cállate y ve – le reclamó enojada a lo que el asustado Goku no tuvo opción más que ir -estoy segura, es de kakarotto de quien hablamos -es lo mejor que se me ocurre, además le puse un micrófono en su camisa, podremos oír con detalle lo que dicen

Goku camina serio por el pasillo, no sabía que esperar en una situación así, dejó de lado sus pensamientos internos y abrió la puerta, lo que vio del otro lado lo estremeció un poco, la joven chica en el suelo, con un tubo en la mano, velando por la seguridad de su amigo

-cálmate, no voy a hacerles daño-intentó calmarla- mira Bulma no me reconoces- dijo con una sonrisa

La chica lo miro un poco asustada, pero el aura que emanaba Goku, la calmaba, ladeando la cabeza y entrecerrando la vista

-go-goku eres tú- le preguntó un poco insegura -así es Bulma soy yo- se acercó con cuidado- ven te ayudare, no deberías estar en el piso- por su parte la chica se alegró tanto que le dio un abrazo -eres tú, realmente eres tú – dijo alegre- me alegra ver un rostro amigable por fin, espera tu estas con ella, con la otra Bulma- le preguntó con algo de miedo el aludido asintió- no me harás daño verdad -hacerte daño, Bulma somos amigos porque te haría daño y más aún porque la otra Bulma te haría daño

La chica no respondió de inmediato, pero algo en Goku le decía que podía confiar en el

-por favor ayúdame a sentarme- le dijo mientras Goku la cargaba y la acomodaba en su cama- viendo la situación imagino que mi plan de escape funcionó y tú eres un Goku paralelo- esto llamó la atención de los de la sala

-Bulma de que hablas no lo entiendo

-si lo se debe sonar como incoherencias lo que digo – le sonrió- supongo que debo comenzar diciendo que yo no soy la Bulma que tú conoces ni ese niño de allí eres tú… o al menos no exactamente -eh? -deja que te explique, pero quisiera preguntarte qué día es hoy

-hoy es sábado has estado aquí desde ayer en la mañana -ya veo-hizo cálculos- lo que voy a contarte paso hace 18 horas

* * *

Flashback

Universo 7 – posibilidad 30028

Ciudad este, se caracterizaba por ser una joya tecnológica con sus grandes edificios, pero si uno destaca era el de la corporación capsula, el cual se hallaba en una isla artificial al lado de la ciudad (como el triskelion), posiblemente el lugar más avanzado tecnológicamente del planeta

En ella se hallaban trabajando las mentes más brillantes del mundo, mejorando el mundo, fundada hace años por las tres grandes mentes del Dr. Slump, el Dr. brief y el Dr. gero

En uno de sus muchos laboratorios se hallaban dos jóvenes, uno un chico con cola de mona y un traje gi naranja y una chica de shorts cortos una blusa que dejaba ver su ombligo y escote, además de bien cuidada figura, pero lo que más resaltaba era el gigantesco anillo en medio de la sala

-explícame porque yamcha no hace esto – preguntó Goku al ver el traje que su amiga le había dicho que se pusiera uno de color amarillo con detalles de negro y una máscara para(el mismo traje de giantman ultimate pero con los colores mencionados)

-no menciones a ese patán, en un buen rato- le contesto enojada-se atrevió a engañarme con mi asistente y secretaria, el desgraciado tuvo el descaro de hacerlo en mi cuarto

-que hizo- pregunto confundido ajustándose el traje

-ok Goku, tu yo tendremos una charla de sexualidad mañana, ya es hora de que alguien te diga que significa intimar con una chica y quien sabe tal vez hasta te ayude a hacerte un hombre hecho y derecho

-no sé si alegrarme o asustarme por eso- le comento- bien ya tengo puesto este traje y si te soy sincero no me gusta es como si no llevar nada puesto

-el traje es lo de menos- le dijo divertida- bien vamos a empezar- dijo apartándose

El chico suspiro y toco unos botones en el traje, un sonido raro salió del traje y empezó a emanar un raro brillo azul, que envolvió al chico, y empezó a disminuir su tamaño

-signos vitales estables-decía Bulma monitoreandolo- está funcionando, está funcionando- repetía alegre- Goku me escuchas estás bien – dijo a un comunicador

-te escucho bien, estoy prefecto, Bulma esto es muy genial -le dijo asombrado

-muy bien me acércate y quiero que saltes a mi mano- el chico le contestó con un ok – muy bien listo, salta- la chica miró con el ahora pequeño Goku estaba en su mano, casi imperceptible a la vista humana y sonrió- esto cambiará la ciencia médica -dijo elevando su mano con el pequeño Goku

La chica no pudo celebrar al ver como su portal se habría y en el caos dejó caer por error al pequeño Goku…en su busto

-ah Bulma donde estoy-le dijo confundido al sentirse en una superficie redonda-y porque huele a perfume -shh Goku, quiero que estés listo si pasa algo- le dijo seria mientras veía como cinco figuras con cascos salían del portal- imagino que no son Danny phantom- les pregunto nerviosa

Las 5 figuras se miraron entre si y una de ellas avanzó

-no, somos algo mejor-se retiró el casco dejando ver a una Bulma con una sonrisa-impresionada

(partir de aquí me referiré a esta Bulma como Ultimate Bulma para abreviar UBulma)

Ubulma miraba asombrada lo que estaba frente a ella, las otras 4 se retiraron el casco dejando ver otras Bulma, todas ellas similares, pero con algunas diferencias

-cómo es posible- dijo sin poder creerlo -eres lista ya debes haberlo pensado no -no me digas ustedes vienen de mundos paralelos-las bulmas asintieron

\- esto no tiene precedentes es increíble, yo wow

-Bulma cálmate, sé que es impactante pero necesitamos que vengas con nosotras

-que porque -las explicaciones vendrán pronto pero no podemos hablar aquí, la oportunidad de tu vida te espera detrás de ese portal- le dijo otra

Bulma no lo pensó más y gustosa acepto

-una cosa más dónde está tu Goku- esta pregunta se le hizo rara- si te somos sinceras preferimos que vinieras sola, nuestra experiencia nos dice que los gokus no suelen portarse bien

Esa última palabra resonó en su mente, Goku podría ser molesto, ingenuo y destructivo, pero...ella nunca iría a una aventura sin el

-no lo sé, no ha venido últimamente- mintió y espero que el pequeño Goku en su pecho se mantuviera callado- que tipo de problemas dan los gokus por cierto

-tu sabes los típicos buscar peleas y esas coas-dijo otra – ven vamos, Goku no es importante ahora- se acercó a ella – ven vamos- casi por la fuerza la jalo hacia el portal, entró a una especie de túnel de luz, como un agujero de gusano pensó

UBulma no era una idiota, no por nada era la persona más lista del mundo y algo que le olía mal en esta situación, por suerte su compañero tampoco se fio, toda esta situación se desarrolló demasiado rápido, porque las otras bulmas parecían tan ansiosas de llevársela

Continuo así unos segundos hasta cruzar totalmente la brecha

Del otro lado acostumbro sus ojos a la luz que le dio de lleno, del otro lado se hallaba una sala con más portales y más bulmas, una de las bulmas que la acompañaba le puso la mano en el hombre

-ven sígueme- escuchándola la obedecían- te vas a sorprender al otro lado créeme todas lo hacen -la guío por un pasillo metálico hasta una puerta

Al atravesar, allí estaba frente a ella una gigantesca ciudad, la más tecnológica que haya visto en su vida, desde robots hasta más bulmas adornaban la ciudad de color oro

-bienvenida al concilio- le dijo- esta es la ciudadela de nosotras

-el concilio, así es como se hacen llamar-le preguntó -así es, hace tiempo una de nosotras se preguntó de la existencia de mundos paralelos y ella fundó esta ciudad- le aclaro-cuando detectamos un portal, enviamos un grupo de exploración, para evaluar una posible miembro -y eso es lo que soy- se señaló -así es

El grupo avanzó, mientras la chica y el pequeño Goku observaban la maravilla de ciudad, pero lago les llamo la atención

-descuentos en gokus, Descuentos en gokus, accesibles, prescindible y huelen a limón-una especie de vendedor que parecía…krilin con cabello que ofrecía gokus niños a la venta – si compra ahora puede llevarse un yamcha

-venden Gokus

-los gokus por lo general no duran tanto como creerías, por lo general mueren jóvenes algunas se casan con ellos para no desecharlos y tener alguien que limpie la caza y haga mantenimiento, a decir verdad son un lujo que algunas se permiten tener- el pequeño Goku se sentía ofendido por esos comentarios

-no me parece algo justo, Goku es mi amigo y nunca le haría algo así….tal vez a yamcha si-les dijo ofendida

-actúas como una moralista, sin nosotras esos gokus morirían-dijo despreocupada-además mira hasta le damos educación, hey tu- dijo señalando a uno que estaba recogiendo basura

-eh yo – decía un Goku adulto con traje de conserje

-cuanto es 30 x 30

-900

-vez eso es ser más listo que el Goku promedio, él sabe matemáticas

Mientras tanto el pequeño Goku batallaba en seguir contando

-supongo que en eso tienes razón- decía resignada UBulma, siguiendo al grupo llegaron a un edificio-porque venimos aquí

-aquí, será tu evaluación

-evaluación a que te refieres

-todas aquí somos evaluadas en niveles del 1 al 12, eso determinara nuestros puestos aquí

-aún no he dicho que me uniría

-oh bulma, todas aquí lo hacemos tarde o temprano, ven pasa

Dentro del edificio la esperaba una Bulma con traje blanco y una bata pegada al cuerpo, además de tener el pelo corto y lente

-muy bien así que tú eres la recién llegada, ven pasa, ustedes ya pueden irse-les dijo a al escolta

Bulma siguió a…bulma, hacia un elevador, entraron a una oficina o laboratorio, espacioso y tomó asiento

-muy bien, no perdamos el tiempo y evaluemos tu inteligencia, mientras más rápido mejor

-eh tan rápido

-si mientras más rápido mejor-dijo de nuevo, luego sacó una máquina parecida a una Tablet y contactando un cable en su frente

-mm esto no dolerá cierto-dijo nerviosa -no te preocupes es un método segura casi siempre -casi siempre ahhgg- una pequeña descarga se sintió en su cabeza-QUÉ DIABLOS FUE ESO

-no seas dramática vez ya paso, ahora veamos tu nivel es…-la máquina que tenía cayó mientras asombraba repitió-13

-13?, creí que solo contaban hasta el 12, eso significa que soy super inteligente -oh significa mucho más querida- le sonrió macabramente mientras oprimía un botón

La silla donde estaba sentada activó un mecanismo del cual salieron grilletes inmovilizandola

-que diablos, qué significa esto

-digamos que a las chicas 13 como tú les tenemos un trato especial-le sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella-es una lástima eres tan joven

-ah si, yo también tengo un trato especial para ti- se inclinó y le dio un cabezazo en la cara, deribandola

-ahg mi nariz, serás maldita

-maldita tu abuela, Goku ahora- ante la petición el chico oprimió el botón de su traje y salió del pecho creciendo desgarrando la blusa de paso dejándola con el sostén para su fortuna

-pero que-no pudo decir más al ser noqueada por una patada del niño

-bien hecho Goku, ahora sácame de aquí, que esto parece un mal intento de una película porno- dijo al ver la situación en la que estaba

-que es una porno?-le dijo mientras dañaba los grilletes

-en serio necesitamos esa charla de sexualidad, ven ayúdame a quitarle la ropa y esposarla

-está bien pero que haremos luego

-lo mejor será fingir ser ella y largarnos de este manicomio, pásame su tableta tal vez tenga un mapa o algo que nos ayude- el chico recogió la Tablet, mientras la chica se ponía la blusa de su contraparte- veamos que tenemos aquí- reviso los archivos del aparato hasta que uno le llamó la atención y al abrirlo vio algo que la asustó soltando el aparato- que dominio es este lugar

Goku vio la acción de su amiga y por instinto tomó la Tablet y vio lo que había en ella, había varias fotos, fotos de diferentes bulmas, pero en ella se hallaban mutiladas y apiladas, algunas sin cerebro, otras con el cuerpo abierto dejando ver un abdomen vació sin órganos, el chico horrorizado soltó la Tablet

-te-tenemos que salir de aquí Bulma- le dijo Goku -los gokus, por esos los venden-decía asustada- matan a las bulmas con un nivel superior y después los lobotomizan o les hacen algo a los gokus niños para usarlos como mano de obra – dijo espantada- vamos ayúdame a vestirme más rápido saldremos de aquí si o si

Y así ambos amigos se vieron en vueltos en la situación más peligrosa de sus vidas, como es que una típica mañana termino así, se preguntaba Bulma, el salir de allí sería un reto

Continuará

* * *

Y he aquí el capítulo 3, imagino que este capítulo genera más preguntas que respuesta, pero todo a su tiempo

Por cierto, puede que pareciera que me estoy pasando con yamcha pero el ya llegara a tener su momento de gloria

El concilio está basado tanto en de los Reed Richards como en el de Rick, de allí lo de la venta de gokus xd

Algo que olvidé mencionar en el capítulo anterior y que me fije al leerlo es bra/bura y que me referiré a ella con ambos nombres, bura como su nombre real y bra como un apodo

Bulma y Goku estan basados en el universo Ultimate de marvel, ya explorare eso en otra ocasión

Divide en dos este capítulo para generar más tensión en lo que pasara

¿Porque creen que las bulmas matan a las bulmas muy inteligentes?


	4. Chapter 4

**mi demonio interior**

 **disclaimer: DB,DBZ,DBGT,DBKAI, Y DB SUPER, no son de mi autoría son de akira toriyama y toei animation esta historia es solo para entretener**

StarNoob : gracias y aqui tienes la continuación

* * *

cap. 4 escape de una pesadilla

Caminaba lo más tranquila que podía, a paso rápido, pero sin llamar la atención, con el pequeño Goku en su busto, nunca en si vida se había sentido así, ella disfrutaba la adrenalina de hecho le encantaba, pero esto, esto la abrumaba, verse en vuelta en esa situación, el pasillo metálico que recorría parecía no tener fin

Simplemente caminaba sin un rumbo fijo, el no tener un mapa le era un fastidio y simplemente no podía tomar un portal e irse tenía que armar un buen plan, no solo por su seguridad si no por la de su amigo, se desvió de su camino por un callejón y avanzó alejándose de la zona central, necesitaba pensar y allí no lo haría

Vio a lo lejos a un par de gokus almorzando, estaban sucios y no se miraban alegres o siquiera con energía

-oigan ustedes- los llamo lo más seria posible, haciendo que estos se pusierna nerviosos

-s-si señorita que necesita – le dijo uno de ellos asustado

-tienes un mapa de los planos – le preguntó

-eh, si, si lo tengo, mire- sacó de su bolsillo un dispositivo pequeño que emitió un holograma del lugar- necesita que vayamos a un lugar o algo

-dámelo y desaparezcan de mi vista- les dijo seria lo que el grupo se fue corriendo

Ya sin ellos bulma analizó el mapa, había tres opciones de camino pero todas tenían un pero la primera era rápida accesible pero era demasiada riesgosa, la segunda demasiada larga eso solo le dejaba la tercera la más complicada

-tenemos que pasar por la sala de máquinas y control para llegar a una estación de portales remota, no hay mucha vigilancia allí- informaba Bulma al chico-pero el problema es que la sala de máquina tiene la mayor cantidad de guardias el pasar por allí será un reto

Apago el monitor y se dirigio al lugar, lo más rápido que podía, pensando en varias estrategias, cuando la primera oportunidad se le presento, una alcantarilla, sonrió y tomo el holograma pensando en un plan

* * *

30 minutos después

Se podía ver como varias bulmas con trajes naranjas que cubrían su cuerpo completo, con cascos con visores y guantes metálicos ingresaban a un edificio metálico gigante cubierto de metal y con cientos de guardias robots, las mujeres en cuestión cargaban equipo peligroso, tubos gigantes y lo que parecían camillas

UBulma se acercó con cuidado, por un punto ciego de algunos robots, si no se arriesgaba no conseguiría escapar

-oye tu- llamó a una de las mujeres -qué haces aquí, identificate esta zona está restringida- le advirtió mientras su guante empezaba a brillar de un pequeño reactor en el centro- identifique o serás exterminada

-oye cálmate, lo que pasa es que estoy perdida no seas tan estricta soy nueva y me perdí

-recién llegada?- pregunto- ya veo, dime que nivel eres

-soy 13- dijo sonriendo sorprendiendo a la otra- lo que pasa es que mi instructora se puso asombrada y yo me distraje y termine peridada

-ya veo eh, así que 13, ven déjame mostrarte el camino – le dijo con un falso tono de amabilidad

-muchas gracias- sonrió- pero antes podrías ayudarme a cargar algo

-cargar algo

-es que en este lugar hay muchas piezas sueltas y la he estado recogiendo- mintió- ven ayúdame

-esta bien…supongo

Camino adelante hasta que señalo un mochila en el piso que se miraba llena de engranajes entre otras cosas

-vez es esa, apuesto a que con estos guantes podrás cargarla fácilmente

-solo veo un puño de basura- avanzó hacia la mochila pero- AHHHH- cayó por el suelo hasta caer en una trampa de clavos-AHGGG- gritaba de dolor

-goku ahora- le dijo, el chico salió del agua de alcantarilla solo para darle una patada en la nuca a la chica de cuero naranja

-ya es seguro bulma

-muy bien desvístela y tráeme su traje, a ella tirarla por el desagüe

-estas segura, aun esta viva

-tu viste lo que ellas hacen, solo asegúrate que no se ahogue o lo que sea, pero ni de chiste la dejaré allí si alguien pasa podría pedir ayuda

-pero no es mas seguro que te cambies aquí

-no, al contrario es más peligroso, si llego a oler mal podría generar sospecha, el traje puede ser fácilmente justificado, además ni loca me meteré de nuevo allí- decía quitándose la ropa sin importarle que el chico la viera después de todo era Goku- vamos quitasela no tenemos tiempo

Y asi Goku dejó desnuda a la otra bulma para darle el traje y guantes a su amiga solo para volver a encogerse no sin antes tirar a la inconsciente bulma en el agua acomodándose para que la corriente se la llevara y rezando para que no se ahogara ellos no eran monstruos pero tampoco se permitirán tener compasión en esa situación

La chica ya vestida regreso al edificio blindado, nerviosa, avanzo entre las demás trabajadoras todo iba bien, miro a un robot que la miraba, temió un segundo pero la maquina cambio de objetivo y se enfocó, suspiro y entro al edificio

Miro un plano, avanzó hasta los casilleros, con discreción fue al vestidor y se deshizo de su traje actual para reemplazarlo, por otro limpio de paso proveyendo de otros guantes a Goku en caso de emergencia

Hasta ahora habían tenido suerte, ya habían pasado una 3 horas desde que llegó allí, tarde o temprano alguien hallaría a la bulma esposada y las cosas se irían al caño, camino por un pasillo largo, viendo cada detalle posible, hasta que vio lo que buscaba, una armería, el suministro para las máquinas vigilantes supuso , con cuidado burló la cámara de seguridad

Tomo lo que pudo y gracias a Goku un poco más, pero en sus dedos llevaba bombas modificadas por ella, se arriesgo mucho estando allí, cuanto paso modificando la potencia y efecto de esas pequeñas granadas, 30 0 40 minutos pero en su cabeza eso valía la pena

Llegó al laboratorio, y allí lo vio cientos de ella trabajando concentradas en varios puestos pero resaltaba el gigantesco generador que se extendía subterráneamente pero lo que le llamó la atención fueron los gigantescos tubos con liquido verde, supuso que la fuente de poder pero lo que realmente la dejó consternada era que tenían…una persona o varias personas más bien

Compartían un cualidad común todos eran extremadamente corpulentos y con grandes melenas de cabellos, conectados con respiradores, vio cómo montaban uno de esos cerca suyo y se acercó, cautelosa puso la mano en el para dejar uno de sus pequeños discos bomba, los cuales había estado soltando en el camino

-que crees que haces, regresa a tu trabajo y deja de estar ida N.445- le dijo una de las mujeres solo que esta no tenia casco si no solo un tapabocas y una capucha- si no regresas ahora la producción se retrasara

Antes de poder contestar un alarma sonó en el lugar y las luces del lugar tintinean hasta que…

BOOM! el techo se rompió dejando ver como un equipo swat en acción

-que nadie se mueva tenemos código azul- dijo una de ellas- una de ustedes no es quien dice ser

Bulma sudo en frio

-y antes que nada, ya sabemos de tu amiguito idiota- activó un dispositivo- veamos si le gusta esto

Bulma no lo comprendía, pero su duda rápidamente fue contestada, sintió como una corriente eléctrica la abordó y lo oyó el grito de dolor de goku solo para ver como este crecía

-aghjhhhh- Goku con su tamaño original se retorcía en el piso un poco-co-como

-tu tienes tus trucos y nosotras los nuestros-le puso su arma en la cabeza-algunas últimas palabras

-tic tic boom -sonrió mientras su amiga cerraba la palma de su mano

-que- rápidamente el lugar fue sacudido de explosiones

BOOM, BOOM , BOOM

Las explosiones cada vez mas cercas sacudieron el lugar asustando a los presentes, Goku rápidamente se recompuso tumbado a la que le apuntó cubriendo a bulma mientras la bomba del tubo estallaba detrás de ellos

-NO!- Temerosa miro como el hombre del tubo recobrara la conciencia, mirando a su alrededor, tenía la vista calmado y a diferencia de los otros este tenía una complexión más humana pero era muy alto

-dónde estoy- dijo confundido hasta que vio a uno de los gokus adultos y enfoco su vista -t-tu eres…kakaroto

-oh mierda- dijeron todos allí, el hombre empezó a temblar como loco mientras espuma salía de su boca

-KAKAROTTO- gritando el hombre se transformó en una mula de músculos con cabello verde, mientra tiraba bolas de energía haciendo explotar todo lo que tenía al paso

-código blanco repito código blanco- deica disparándole balas negra al hombre musculoso

Goku miraba como el monstruo de músculos se concentraba en matar a sus yo adultos así que se puso un casco y salio de allí con bulma lo más rápido que pudo, para su mala suerte la chica resulto herida en el forcejeo, la chica aun estaba consciente pero ambos se apresuraron para salir de allí

Finalmente lograron llegar al hangar de portales, felices, aun oían las explosiones provocadas por el hombre del tubo abrieron la puerta pero

-por fin llegas maldita- al otro lado la esperaban la bulma que dejaron inconsciente con otras tres apuntandoles- admito que casi lo logras, pero una vez liberada de mis ataduras estoy aquí para terminar mi trabajo

-cómo te escapaste-pregunto Goku

-gracias al conserje imbéciles- dijo con una venita en su cien no era la forma mas elegante de escapar

-supongo que no tenemos más opción que el plan c Goku- sonrió la chica mientras dejaba caer todos lo explosivo solo para que el chico haciendo uso de su fuerza y reflejos los cargara a ambos saltando lo más rápido y fuerte que pudo pero

CABOOM!

Una gran explosión resonó allí, Goku se hallaba tendido en el piso malherido con bulma a su lado, las llamas se hacían presentes en el lugar la chica se arrastró hasta un panel de control el último un poco magullado pero aun asi funcional

-creen que pueden escapar- la otra bulma con quemaduras en su cuepo y al borde la muerte se acercó a ellos- no importa si escapan, esto es más grande de lo que se imaginan, los cazaran y cuando los tengan los mataran, pero si te entregas le salvaras la vida a tu amigo te lo juro, ya suficientes murieron hoy solo ríndete y

-no, ni creas que caeremos en tu truco- respondió goku, solo para fulminar a la agonizante bulma

– Goku

-no la escuches solo intentaba engañarme- le dijo serio – volvamos a casa este lugar me desagrada, te hace sufrir, solo...solo vamonos

-me temo mi amigo que eso no será posible no por ahora, estas malditas tienen coordenadas de nuestra casa, si queremos vivir por hoy y detener a estos monstruos tenemos que huir como cobardes

-a que te refieres

-ayudame a pararme porfavor- el chico obedeció y la ayudó- ingresare coordenadas al azar y depsues este amiguito se encargará de borrar nuestro rastro- le dio mostrando una disco más grande que guardo para esto- no podemos dejar impunes a estas tipas no crees- le sonrió ingresando las coordenadas

-si tienes razón- le sonrió- bulma…-goku sintió como las fuerzas de su amiga se acababan para terminar inconsciente, herida de un lado, vio como el portal se abría y el disco empezaba a tintinear, cargo a su amiga en su espalda y paso por el portal con el pensamiento que tarde o temprano tendrían que volver, pero el seria fuerte, más fuerte para proteger a todos

El disco explotó dejando una gran cráter en el lugar….

Fin del flashback

* * *

Goku estaba con la vista en shock por el relato, el grupo de la sala no estaba mejor, escuchar de un grupo de bulmas malvadas no era algo que se escuchara todos los días había mucho que procesar

-esta bien, se que es duro-le dijo UBulma a goku- pero podria pedirte un favor -

si cual es

-po-podrías abrazarme- y fue cuando Goku lo recordó ella todavía era una niña se acercó a ella cediendo el abrazo

-está bien desahógate- como si de una orden se trataze la chia emepzo a llorar, era una de esas pocas veces en que Goku no pensaba en pelear y solo en ayudar a un ser necesitado

* * *

continuará

el concilio de bulmas no trama nada bueno pero cuál será su plan y sus recursos

cómo logran derrotar goku y compañía a tales rivales

cómo lograron conseguir tantas versiones de broly

que es mejor un burrito o un hamburguesa

todo eso y más en futuros capítulos


	5. Chapter 5

**mi demonio interior**

 **disclaimer: db, dbz, db gt , db kai y dbs no son de mi autoría son de akira toriyama y toei animation**

StarNoob: en serio te agradezco mucho seguir la historia, y siempre tomaré la opinión de mis lectores gracias

* * *

Capítulo 5 el inicio de una nueva amenaza

Los sonidos de las teclas resonaban en la silenciosa habitación, a tales horas de la noche solo ella se hallaba despierta, Goku dormía en la sala de estar mientras pan con su hija, la revelación que por allí en alguna línea de tiempo había un grupo de psicópatas con su cara no le cayó muy bien

-deberías descanza- fue el consejo de su esposo quien venía con su típica expresión y de brazos cruzados

-tal vez….singh, dime vegeta crees que yo puedo llegar a convertirse realmente en alguien mala

-no lo se, todos podemos cambiar bajo las circunstancias correctas para bien o para mal- contestó con sinceridad- incluso yo quien antes macabra niños por diversión, ahora me desvelo por la seguridad de mi hija

-tienes razón en el pasado tu fuiste un individuo con un corazón lleno de rencor y maldad…

-bulma no se que tan cierto sea el relato de esa chica, pero se que al menos tu nunca serias capaz de hacer eso- dijo animándola- en tu corazón nace el deseo de ayudar a los demás incluso con esa personalidad egoísta tuya, nunca has negado a alguien tu ayuda, asi como tu me audaste a mi dándome tu amor y convirtiéndome en quien soy ahora

-vegeta…

-tsk, ves mujer por tu culpa el gran vegeta se ve obligado a decir cosas tan cursis- dijo con un ligero sonrojo haciéndola reír- mi punto es que no creas que porque puede haber un grupos de tu malvadas pienses que tu te volverás una, no mientras me tengas a mi asi que deja de estar deprimida y compórtate- le dijo un poco más mandón- después de todo tu eres la gran bulma esposa del todavía más grande vegeta príncipe de los saiyajins y eso te hace ante mi pueblo una princesa- dijo sacándole un sonrojo

-claro mi príncipe- dijo animada

-vaya vegeta eso fue muy conmovedor y yo pensé que tendría que animar a bulma jaja

\- dijo de improviso Goku quien había llegado hace poco rascándose la cabeza

\- Goku – decía un poco sorprendida bulma porque en cierta forma su momento se arruino

-ka-karoto, sabandija cuanto escuchaste- enojado vegeta señaló a su rival

-eh, pues casi desde el principio – aclaro despreocupado

-que! – sonrojado vegeta se empezó a ir- ah no necesito esto maldita sabandija, me ire a entrenar a la cámara de gravedad- se retiró mientras era observada por una divertida bulma

-oye Goku, gracias- esto extraño al son pues pensó que bulma lo iba a regañar- no es común ver esa reacción en vegeta- aclaró con una sonrisa haciendo sentir mejor a bulma - sabes voy a descansar un poco- dicho eso se retiró seguida del son a dormir un poco, la mañana traería más respuestas y preguntas

* * *

La luz del dia se hacia presente y en el hogar de los son era una mañana tranquila

-goten baja a desayunar- gritó una tranquila milk - este chico, cada dia es mas como su padre, sigh, y ahora que lo pienso donde estará Goku

-relájate milk seguro Goku está entrenado o combatiendo con alguien fuerte- justificaba Ox-satán quien estaba de visita mientras miraba las noticias

-hmp Goku es muy descuidado debería estar en la granja y no perdiendo el tiempo

-no crees que exageras si Goku no entrenará la tierra ya hubiera sido destruida

-excusas - argumento milk mientras miraba a goten bajar- ya era hora jovencito apresúrate o llegaras tarde

-te preocupas demasiado mamá- dijo despreocupado goten el cual llevaba los rayos x como si de gogles se trataran- puedo darle la vuelta a la tierra en menos de 1 hora el llegar a tiempo no es algo de lo que deba preocuparme - cabe destacar que llevaba un uniforme escolar blanco con azul( imaginen el uniforme de su animu favorito escolar con ese esquema de color :v)

-goten te has vuelto muy despreocupado tu hermano Gohan nunca me recrimino así, no quiero que hagas un rebelde

-yo no soy Gohan mama- dijo mientras mordía una manzana- además ser rebelde no es tan malo- dijo pero se arrepintió al ver como las venas de su madre se marcaba en su frente – qui-quiero decir mejor me voy hahaha – salió corriendo nervioso y asustado de su madre mientras se llevaba un sándwich en mano

-ese chico…- por su bien milk se puso a desayunar mientras junto a su padre mirando las noticias

En el cielo

Goten volaba con tranquilidad, no es como que tuviera prisa, realmente le incomodaba todas las mañanas tener que volar con esa ropa, incluso en la nube voladora le era irritante tener que medir su velocidad para o arrugarlo de más miro su reloj y vio que iba en buen tiempo( el reloj del gran saiyaman pero mas moderno)

Llego al oeste de la ciudad en una gran academia o universidad más bien, no era la de su hermano de joven si no una incluso más privada y lujosa, una que era de hecho bastante difícil de ingresar gracias a la influencia de su hermano de mr stan y de bulma logró entrar sin problemas, se decía que estar en la academia pico de esperanza era el equivalente a estar en una universidad de más alto nivel, sus estudiantes debían pasar prácticamente 10 años allí

Goten recordó como a los 14 años su madre lo inscribió en ella, con el pretexto que el podria estudiar cualquier carrera al salir, cosa que no era exagerada dentro de la academia, sus recién graduados podrían trabajar incluso en la nasa sin haber tenido que pasar por tantos problemas, se le hacía fastidioso tener que ir, pero después de tantos años ya se había acostumbrado, aunque a sus 23 años se le hacia riduculo tenr que usar un unifrome escolar si no fuera por el emblema en su pecho seguro que las personas se reirían de él pensando que es algún delincuente que reprobó varias veces

Descendió en un callejón asegurándose que nadie lo viera, realmente era muy difícil que alguien lo sorprendiera en momentos así, el sentir el ki y tener tal velocidad le ayudaba a evitar esas molestias, camino por el callejón hasta salir a la calle y seguir a un grupo de estudiantes con su mismo uniforme

-oye escuchaste las noticias, el grandioso saiyaman acabó con un cartel de drogas- comentó uno de sus compañeros

\- si pues yo escuche que el fue el que acabó con ese monstruo en las montañas- dijo otro

se alegró al oír eso, desde que su hermano se retiró de ser héroe y le dejó la tarea a él, había estado haciéndose un nombre propio incluso creando su propio traje, dejando su legado y hornano al legado de su hermano mientras formaba el suyo propio por lo menos ahora si decían bien su nombre y no lo llamaban gran saiyaman 3 o saiyaman jr

Con una sonrisa se puso los rayos x esta vez tomando precauciones al asegurarse que no hubiese señoras corriendo o peor aún señores, miraba con curiosidad todo, realmente se le hacía divertido ver en ropa interior a sus compañeros

Aunque vio por un momento a las chicas de primer ingreso, muchas bien parecidas, pensó en tal vez invitar salir a una, pero luego como si de un sentido arácnido se tratase, su piel se erizo al sentir la mirada de alguien

-dámelos- sentenció sería una chica rubia de 19 años

-pe-pero – goten voltio a ver a la chica con miedo- toma- se los dio solo para ver como los pulverizaba con sus manos para pasar a tener un semblante más alegre

-buenos días goten- decía con una sonrisa la hija de krilin

-buenos días marron – su "amiga" podía llegar a ser muy celosa y posesiva

-apresúrate o llegaras tarde a tu clase tienes caculo astrofisco( ni idea si esto existe :v )

-sigh, sabes a veces me recuerdas a mi madre

-por supuesto porque yo seré una gran esposa- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras se iba, lo cierto es que marrón había madurado muy bien con los años y heredado la belleza de su madre además de una personalidad más seria, a goten le sorprendió la primer vez que la vio allí y se propuso a protegerlas de pervertidos y rebeldes como le había enseñado su madre aunque claro ese sentimiento de protección evolucionó a algo más con los años

-demonios son desde tan temprano ya estas con las tuyas que envidia- dijo un muchacho pelirrojo de su misma edad

-" _y pensado en pervertidos"_ , buenos días subaru- dijo goten formalmente, lo cierto es que subaru era uno de los pocos compañeros con quien se llevaban bien, no era ni cerca un amigo tan cercano como trunk pero tampoco era alguien desagradable claro ignorando el hecho de que es un pervertido de primera- no se ha que te refieres con andar con las mías- eso Lo dijo genuinamente

-demonios goten a veces pienso que eres muy ingenuo- le dijo- sabes que esa chica te daría su virginidad sin pensarlo y tu no aprovechas

-yo no me aprovecharía de esa manera de marrón, ella es muy preciada para mi- le aclaro – oye por cierto como te fue en el último examen

-que pregunta mas tonta viejo, está claro que pase, crees que te estaría hablando de no hacerlo- goten recordó que dado la complejidad y nivel de disciplina de la academia un puntaje menor al 80% era inaceptable, más aún en su nivel, sacar menos de eso implicaría degradación de año lo que equivale a repetir al menos 3 años mas – si te soy sincero goten aun no se como haces para pasar con el mínimo requerido, no te ofendas pero siempre eres muy despistado y hasta distraído en clase

-esta pregunta puso nervioso a goten un poco -eh l-lo que pasa es que mi hermano es un gran investigador y el me ayuda en mis estudios hahaha- dijo rascándose la nuca mientras entraban a su salón

* * *

Flashback

Hace varios años

Se miraba un Goten de 13 años sin el uniforme jugando con Trunks, mientras…peleaban contra un grupo de dinosaurios aunque para el brief esto era un simple juego para goten era una forma de dejar salir el estrés acumulado, 1 semana, solo 1 simple semana había abatido la capacidad de su pequeño cerebro

-Saber mi mama dice que las clases de esa escuela serían difíciles incluso para Gohan- comentaba Trunks- no es por echarle sal a la herida pero estas frito, comienzo a pensar que tu mama esta loca sin ofender

-No me ofende últimamente y o también lo creo- dijo golpeando un t-rex- esa super escuela lujosa me exige un promedio, cuando repuerve mi mama se enojara mucho- con notoria preocupación en su rostro – no se que hacer

-Eso es fácil goten

-Eh a qué te refieres, que no sabes que en esa escuela la próxima semana nos darán medicina avanzada, el domingo pasado siquiera sabía cómo se hacían los bebes ahora solo quiero olvidarlo

-Goten, goten, para que un tonto como tú logre mantener su promedio tantos años solo hay una lógica solución…shenlong- dijo con una sonrisa

-Eh, pero eso no sería hacer trampa

-Lo sería si no estuviera yo aquí ya verás ya he pensado el deseo perfecto para que puedas pasar y de paso aprender, un poco

-Eres muy inteligente Trunks- decía con brillos- deberías estar en mi escuela

-Por supuesto goten, y no necesito estar en una escuela recuerda que yo soy el heredero de la corporación y mi papa es el príncipe saiyajin técnicamente yo soy un pre príncipe- dijo agarrándose

-Es cierto trunk

-Muy vamos, tenemos que ir a mi caza por el rada afortunadamente se donde lo guarda mi madre

5 horas, daños a la propiedad privada y aventuras loca después :v

Los chicos habían llegado a una zona deshabitada y lo suficientemente lejos para evitar sospechas, reunieron las esferas en un lugar, mientras miraban como estas empezaran a tintinear, estaban a punto de invocar al dragón cuando

-Alto allí- sonó una voz del cielo

-Oh oh – sorprendió ambos vieron a picoro bajar con un rostro serio

-Se puede saber que están haciendo enanos – preguntó con tono serio

-Nos creerías si te decimos que solo queremos un pastel gigante verdad- le dijo nervioso el peli lila

-Se que planean- afirmó picoro- por si lo olvidaron yo alguna vez fui el kamisama de la tierra

-Oh vamos no ibas a pedir nada malo

-Goten puede sacarse esas calificaciones por su propio esfuerzo

-Lo se

-Que, creí que para eso reunimos las esfera- desconcertado goten no podía creer lo que decía su amigo

-Creo que llego la hora de explicar mi plan- dijo con una sonrisa- piccoro realmente crees que goten pueda mantener por tantos años un promedio tan alto

-…bu-bueno..

-Exacto, mi plan es pedirle a shenlong tres cosas 1, que la capacidad de aprendizaje de goten sea como la de su padre en combate, que su memoria sea capaz de recordar cada clase con exactitud y sobretodo, que 1 semana antes de exámenes goten este super motivado por estudiar, así técnicamente será un genio sin perderá su esencia de idiota y a la vez tendrá que hacer el esfuerzo de al menos prestar atención en clase, tal vez no se convierta en un genio real pero al menos aparentaba ser uno

-Trunk eres un genio

-Que tontería goten debes estudiar por tu esfuerzo

-Piccoro realmente crees que goten pueda hacerlo por tantos años, goten cuanto es 5 x 5

-10

-No goten el pregunto cuanto es multiplicando no sumándole

-…10

-….

-Además Tú conoces a su madre cómo crees que reaccione si el deja clase

-…..

5 minutos después

-¡Sal de allí shenlong y cumple nuestros deseos! - grito piccoro, mientras las esferas se unen dejando ver un arco de luz que subía hacia el cielo tomando la forma de un gran dragón verde

-Puedo cumpli- shenlong vio quienes lo habían invocado-ustedes de nuevo, que quieren ahora a quien tnego que revivir

-No te invocamos apra revivr a aalgui- dijo ofendido Trunks

-Pues ultiamemnte es para la único que me invocan- fasdtidiado el dragon les recordó todas las veces que lo usan para revivir gente en especial a krillin

-Ya pues esta bien mira solo cumple nuestor deseo

El resto apartir de allí es historia

Fin del flashback

* * *

Sip las cosas le hivan relaticmanete bien al son, quien se hallaba aburrido escuchando su clase, inverto del peligro que se acercaba a su vida y el como dentro de poco extrañaría los días de aburrimiento

-señor son porga atención- dijo un hombre maduro de cabello negro y gafas, con un cuerpo bastante definido el cual enseñaba física teórica, extrañamente llevaba un traje deportivo y una regla como si de una katana se tratase -si, si profesor stein- dijo goten aburrido

* * *

En otro tiempo

En la ciudadela de bulmas

Un equipo de recotnruccion se hallaba en la zona donde Ubulma se escapo y otro mas grnade en el laboratoria, se veía como sacaban las piezas que quedaron inútiles, apagaban el fuego restnate y sacaban los cadáveres del perosanl asi como el del mosnturo conocido como broly

-vaya este lugar quedó hecho un basurero- comentó una

-sip y que lo digas, no quiero saber lo que le pasara a la responsable

casi como si de una invocación del mismísimo diablo se tratase dos figuras se hicieron presentes, una vestía una gabardina roja y una máscara que ocultaba su rostro(como el casco del Eva 02) y otra una bata blanca con un traje negro pegado al cuarpo y un raro casco que solo dejaba ver su boca y parte de su cabello azul

Absolutamente todos detuvieron su trabajo, como si el corazón se les detuviera un segundo mientras ambos pasaban a su lado

-que paso- pregunto el hombre

-una nivel 13, escapó destruyó el lugar con mini bombas y liberó a uno de los idiotas de halla- dijo una bulma con expresión aburrida con el cabello recogido que se hallaba de cuclillas en la zona de más muertos como si de una detective se tratase con la peculiaridad que mascaba goma y unas notables ojeras además de llevar una gabardina

-quien fue la responsable que escapase- pregunto nuevamente

-bueno estas parado sobre él- dijo con su tono de voz apagado señalando los restos carbonizados del cadáver que solo dejaban ver un cráneo, el cual fue aplastado por el pie del hombre

-quieres que envíe un equipo y la localicen – pregunto mientras miraba a la mujer junto a él

-quien la trajo- demandó fría y en tono monocorde

-esa fui yo mi señora- dijo una bulma de edad madura acercándose- y-, splash- no pudo justificarse al ser su cabeza pulverizada por el hombre, todas vieron caer el cuerpo sin vida, la creadora no toleraba ni el más mínimo fracaso

-porque no han localizado a la que se escapó- preguntó

-las máquinas están destruidas, tomará al menos cinco días reconstruir plenamente este lugar y tal vez dos el rastrear hacia donde escapó, ya fuimos a su universo y no hay señales pero dejamos drones asesinos por si acaso se le ocurre volver- informó mientras se paraba la bulma detective

-1 semana, esto es contraporcuncente, quiero sus esfuerzos en reducir el tiempo de reconstrucción lo más rápido, en estos momentos completar el trato con esos imbéciles es más importante, quiero que apenas tengan la información de donde escapó eliminen a la prófuga sabe demasiado- dijo fríamente mientras se aferraba al hombre, el cual al ponerse la mano en la frente desapareció

-como ordene creadora – dijo al bulma científica mientras escupía la goma sólo para reemplazarla con una nueva y ponerse el cabello en forma de coleta – ya oyeron a trabajar

* * *

Con la creadora

-Estas segura de no enviar a un equipo- preguntó el de rojo mientras llegaba a la tierra en una zona bastante grande frente un gran edificio blanco

-Si, el mantener nuestras mayores fuerzas en secreto pro el momento es de mayor importancia más con el- informo mientras ambos entraban en el edificio, caminaron pro un pasillo hasta llegar a una sala de reuniones donde se hallaban reunidos varios individuos con vestimentas llamativas

-Bien por fin llegó creadora- dijo un hombre de capa roja y vestimenta azul

-Gracias kal-el, bien empezemos con las negociaciones- dijo viendo a la "liga de la justicia" y su líder

Continuará…

* * *

Y bien en este capítulo hemos visto un poco de la vida de goten y su peculiar pseudo vida escolar universitaria

La creadora se ha reunido con la liga de la justicia , pero será la liga que todos conocemos? Cuál será su plan exactamente


	6. Chapter 6

**mi demonio interior**

 **disclaimer: db, dbz, dbgt, dbkai y dbs no son de mi autoría son de akira toriyama y toei animation**

StarNoob: en serio viejo te agradezco todo el apoyo

* * *

Capítulo 6 el peligro está a la vuelta de la esquina

Mientras goten sufría lo rutinario de su vida escolar, en la corporación cápsula, cierto chico con cola se levantaba, se quito la incómoda mascarilla que tenia en la cara, noto primeramente el hambre que tenía, luego vio que se hallaba en una cama blanca, confundido miro a una durmiente bulma y sonrió

-Bulma!- exclamó alegre la susodicha por el grito de alegría se despertó para ver a su amigo recuperado

-Goku- dijo al ver- estas bien, dime no te duele nada

-No- negó con la cabeza- como estas tu

-Yo estoy bien no te preocupes – dijo calmandolo

-Por cierto bulma donde estamos

-Eso es un poco complicado, pero lo importante es que logramos escapar

-Ya veo- el estomago del chico resonó en la habitación- tengo hambre jajaja

-Sigh, Goku tu nunca cambiaras- opinó

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a sus dos versiones adultas, el pequeño Goku se puso alerta, pero inmediatamente detecto que no había señales de peligro de ambos, vio a su bulma la cual le asintió con la mirada que se calamara

-Esta bien, son amigos

-Es-esta bien- dijo al ver a su yo adulto se quedó interesado, ya había visto a otras versiones adultas, pero solo las vio a la distancia, ciertamente le asombraba el gran físico que lograría en el futuro

-Veo que ambos se han recuperado- observó la bulma adulta

-Si….yo quisiera disculparme por mi comportamiento inicial- dijo Ubulma – no debí reaccionar así

-No, te equivocas tu reacción fue la más normal, no hace falta disculparse, si- dijo sostenido sus manos- te prometo que te ayudaremos

-…gracias – dijo con algunas lágrimas de felicidad

-Bueno al menos los gokus tiene un mejor inicio que nosotras- dijo bulma al ver que ambos son se encontraban a menos uno contandos su anécdotas de peleas y el otro deseando vivirlas

-Si- afirmó con una gota Ubulma

* * *

En otro lado

En una zona desértica o al menos lo era hace unos años, ahora, gracias a la fundación cápsula, una fundación abierta por may brief, se encontraba en un constante mejoramiento para sus habitantes o al menos una parte

Lamentablemente no se puede mejorar el mundo de un dia para el otro, se podría recurrir a las esferas para hacerlo, pero para él ese sería un cambio artificial, a menos que una amenaza como majin buu lo requiriera no le gustaba recurrir a las esferas para lo que el hombre tenía que lograr con su esfuerzo verdadero, ese era el pensamiento de cierto chico con traje naranja y un peculiar bastón rojo en la espada, piel morena y cabello punk pero con una notable sonrisa y corazón puro

Ubb caminaba con las compras para su numerosa familia, era el orgullo de su pueblo, un reconocido artista mundial, recientemente gracias a su maestro se enteró que las artes marciales, era oficialmente el "deporte" más popular del mundo, siendo que incluso él había aparecido en revistas cada vez más populares, incluso una vez llego a ser entrevistado y se entero que el estilo de la tortuga era considerado el mas difícil de aprender y practicar habiendo sido creado por el legendario kame-sennin roshi la gente empezaba a interesarse más por esa clase de entretenimiento, si bien el accidente de cell había sido catalogada como una de las peores catástrofes de la humanidad, había atraído a una generación a las peleas

El joven guerrero, desconocía, que era constantemente vigilado desde hace seis meses, cruzaba un cafetín, hasta llegar asu casa, donde sus hermanos lo recibían con sonrisas, gracias a el, su familia había conseguido una mejor vivienda en el centro de la ciudad más cercana

Desde una mesa una mujer peli morado con plateado con lentes bebía un té, mientras no apartaba la vista del chico

-Prepárate, dentro de poco será el primer contacto- dijo una voz a través de un auricular , la mujer comprendió y se levantó de su mesa

Dentro de la casa

-Madre, treje lo que me pediste

-Gracias hijo, sabes ubb, deberías pasar más tiempo diviértete

-Eh, a que se refiere madre

-Vamos muchacho, entre lo que pasas ayduandonos y entrenado con el señor Goku no haces cosas de chiso de tu edad

-No te preocupes por eso, es mi deber como el mayor cuidar de todos

-Sabes hijo yo también creo que tu madre tiene razón- afirmó un hombre delgado con un bastón

-No tiene que esforzarse padre, aun se está recuperado de su operación descanse

-No tienes que preocuparte tanto hijo, estoy bien, ahora sal y busca divertirse

-Eh

-Estoy de acuerdo con tu madre ve y sal a divertirte y no jugar con tus hermanos no cuenta

-Pero

-Nada de perso, sal y haz algo divertido- dijo empujándolo hacia afuera- sigh, hemos criado demasiado bien a se niño- sonrio la mujer- pero el también se merece su tiempo

-Si

Por su parte ubb, se quedó inmóvil un rato afuera, hasta que supuso que tenían, razón, si bien el no se quejaba de sus obligaciones, lo cierto es que nunca hacía nada de su edad, pensó que podían tener razón, después de todo hasta pan, se dio cuenta que de hecho no sabía que hacían los chicos de su edad

Asi que emprendio su búsqueda por algo divertido que hacer

1 hora después

Ubb había llegado al único lugar donde se reunirán los jóvenes, un estanque donde estaban la mayoría de los chicos de su edad

-Hey ese no es ubb- menciono una chcia

-Si es el, que raro, el siempre se halla ayudadno a su familia- dijo otro

-Si, creo que nunca lo he visto charlas con alguien que no sea de su familia o mayor a el- comento otro

-Pues yo una vez lo vi con una niña pelinegra que usaba un traje como el de el

-Es que no lo sabes uub, es un artista marcial reconocido- dijo otro

-¿En serio?

-Si, es por el que la fundación cápsula, vino aquí en primer lugar- respondió

-Intereanate- comento una chcia de buen cuerpo cabello violeta- oye uub!- grito llamándolo- ven con nosotros- el chico sonrió inocente pensando que hacer amigos seria mas fácil de lo que creyó

Mientras tanto una cámara observaba los movimientos de ubb

En una instalación muy avanzada, con apariencia militar, una mujer madura cabello rubio, se encontraba viendo los videos del chico

-Estás segura de esto – preguntó una mujer cabello corto violeta fumando

-Si, el chico será un recurso valioso para el equipo, además está relacionado con el misterio que envuelven ellos- dijo señalando una foto de Goku y otra de vegeta

-Conque son Goku- dijo la mujer peli violeta al recordar al chico que acabo con la patrulla roja

* * *

En otro lugar fuera del tiempo y el espacio

El concilio

-Bien espero que sea una buena noticia- dijo la bulma detective viendo a una versión suya con lentes y un teclado

-Esto te algerara, logre recuperar un poco de información, de las maquinas dañadas, no es mucho pero logre accesar a las 120 ultimas tierra que fueron usadas, aun asi, me es imposible pro el momento determianr el orden en que fueron visitadas

-120 eh, el registro se perdió, es comprensible, al menos tenemos un número más óptimo para trabajar que con infinito- declaró haciendo una bola de chicle- envían a cada tierra 10 unidades giru

-Hay un pequeño problema, esta tierra también está allí- dijo mostrando un punto rojo en su laptop

-Oh, oh, a ella no le gustaría que en esa tierra se den cuanta de nosotras….envía 5 allí, aun si los robots son destruidos nos dara un parámetro mas lógico de búsqueda

-Como ordene alta funcionaria- dijo la bulma de lentes

-Conque tierra 4- dijo al ver la pantalla- allí va mi fin de semana tranquilo- menciona con pesadez mientras chupa una paleta

En otra parte de la instalación un gran grupo de máquinas eran enviadas por portales en grupos de 10 menos uno que solo contaba con la mitad

Las máquinas en cuestión tenían forma humanoide, pero con una tamaño de dos metros color blanco, grandes brazos que terminaba en tres dedos, patas palmeadas y una cola, además de tener una esfera negra con dos bolas brillantes simulando ojos , las unidades giru se desplegaron hacia el multiverso

Todas con un objetivo localizar a los 2 fugitivos

* * *

El grupo de cinco llegó a su tierra, aparecieron en la estratosfera, bastante más lejos de lo que calcularon inicialmente, cual meteoros cayeron en el desierto, generando una gran onda de choque

-Error, zona desconocida- dijo uno con un tono profundo - iniciando analizis

-Corporacion capsula encontrada

-Kame house encontrado

-Templo sagrado encontrado

-Zona identificada, desierto Ara, a 3000 kms de objetivo primario, indicado búsqueda- las cinco unidades empezarona elevarse pero- señal de ataque localizada- los robots esquivar el ataque de ubb, el cual llegaba en shorts y con al piel húmeda- objetivo reconocido, denominación, ubb, posible amenaza, protocolo 4, unidad 3 preparándose para combate

-Entendido- las demás unidades empezaron a volar en diferentes direcciones

-No se iran si lo evito- ubb trato de detenerlos pero la unidad 3 lo embisto – parece que no podrá avanzar hasta derrotarte bien

-Iniciando protocolo de ataque alpha

* * *

Mientras tanto

Ciudad satan

Se hallaba una gran multitud, frente a un sonriente mr. satán el cual llevaba una gran tijera dorado además de ir acompañado de sus disipiulos y de mr buu

-Y es aquí que yo el gran mr satan, inaguro el museo de mr satan hahaha- decía sonriente el salvador de la humanidad

Un grna edificio dorado, se hallaba en la mejor zona de la cidad, grandes puertas de cristales ernaabiertas y una alegre multitud entraba vicoriando al héroe de la tierra

Toda clase de exhibiciones eran puestas en estantes, el primer traje de mr satán, su primer cinturón mundial su ya conocida y exitosa película de como derroto al monstruo cell, autógrafos con estrellas etc

Majin buu simplemente comía un chocolate tamaño real de mr satan

-Sabes buu me perturba que te comas ese chocolate tan alegres después de todo tiene mi cara

-Descuida santa yo nunca te comería- decía buu- y si lo ciera serias una galleta no un chocolate

-Muy gracioso

-Mr satan que es eso- preguntó su asistente

-Eh- a lo lejos en el cielo se mirbaan 2 estelas- serán los chicos, oye buu, detectas algo

-No- contestó siguiendo comiendo el chocolate

-Eh, acaso serán aviones, si eso debe ser hahahaha un espectáculo aéreo

-Si, tiene razón maestro el ejército debió preparar esto- mencionó un rubio

Los dos robots sobrevolaban la ciudad vigilando lo que pasaba cuando

-Oigan ustedes no parecen ser amigables- menciono un hombre con una cicatriz en la mejilla que se acercó para ver de cerca lo objetos

-Reconocimiento: yamsha, estorbo en la misión, iniciando eliminación – dijo la unidad 4

-Que- yamcha esquivo una onda de fuego lanzada cual lanzallamas hacia el- genial tenía que ser robots- dijo recordando a gero viendo como uno de ellos se alejaba

-Protocolo 5 – el robot extendió su brazo sujetando su pierna la cual solo una gran descarga eléctrica haciendo que yamcha soltara un grito de dolor solo para lanzarlo con fuerza hacia el suelo

-Aaaaaaaaah- yamcha se estrelló con un grupo de autos causando una gran explosión mientras el robot desciende

* * *

Mientras tanto

El reloj de goten empezó a vibrar sutilmente, el chico sintió varios ki desapareciendo y curiosamente el de yamcha , cerró su libro y se levantó

-Pasa algo señor son- preguntó su maestro

-Me disculpo maestro pero me retirare de la clase

-Ya veo, recuerde estuidar el cpaitulo 8

-Si – respondió cortez retirándose, las ventajas de estar en un lugar donde no exigían el permanecer en clase

-Allá va son de nuevo- dijo uno

-No lo culpo lo de hoy está aburrido y es más un repaso, siendo así yo también me iré

-Si, solo esperare a que termine el capitulo y me iré, tengo sueño y aun tengo clase de astrofísica y cirugía

Goten con gran velocidad salió de los terrenos de la escuela activando su traje y entrando en acción, un casco rojo con un visor negro ocultaban su cara, una bufanda adornando su cuello, una gran capa roja, un traje azul oscuro completo pegado a su cuerpo que remarcaba su cuerpo, una letra G grande en su pecho en un ciruclo verde con bordes en los lados , botas rojas y guantes blancos, un cinturón verde, hombreras redondas naranjas llevaba en el pecho una rediseño de la armadura del ejército de freezer color verde y roja sin las hombreras, el grandioso saiyaman entraba en acción

A diferencia de su predecesor, el hacía menos poses y entraba en acción, se detenía a hablar con las personas, mucho mas eficiente, mucho mas rápido, aunque al inicio fue tomado como un imitador o un héroe copion, se ganó le respeto de todos con sus obras y acciones

Goten llegó a la zona de impacto un pequeño incendio se formo dejando ver a un malherido yamcha siendo sujetado por un ser metálico

Sin decir palabra goten localizar los ki más débiles y trazo en su mente un plan para alejarlos de la pelea, con su velocidad de lanzo hacia el, lanzando pequeñas bolas de ki, en puntos específicos para que los rescatistas hicieron lo suyo y de paso que la maquina soltara a yamcha

Agresión detectada, sujeto, so- antes de terminar de decir el nombre goten lanzo un kame hame ha, al percibir que la máquina diría su nombre, vio a lo lejos a reporteros, si el androide dedica su nombre sería algo mal para el

-Veamos que tienes máquina- se lanzo hacia el

-Go-quiero decir grandioso saiyaman ten cuidado – gritó el mal herido yamcha

-Lo tendré ciudadano

por su parte los reporteros miraban asombrados el combate, tanto que no notaron al hombre de traje naranja que apareció cerca de allí

Goku había llegado al notar el ki de su amigo y despues el de su hijo

-Yamcha estas bien

-No te preocupes he estado peor

-Descuidado te llevare con bulma- dijo poniéndose los dedos en la frente y teletransportandose

Mientras tanto en la entrada de corporación capsula el androide aterrizaba mientras empezaba un escáner del edificio o eso intento

-final flash- detrás de el, se hallaba el príncipe de los saiyajin en ssj atravesando su pecho con la técnica

-E-error- el robot se descompuso mientras humo negro salía de su pecho

-Hmp, insecto – sentenció el príncipe hasta que – eh

-Protocolo de peligro- la maquina seguía funcionado agarró a vegeta de uno de sus pies y empezó a estrellarlo numerosamente en el suelo, hasta que colmó su paciencia

-Desaparece sabandija- se liberó del agarre y empezó a golepar a la maquina- el ataque bigbang- nuevamente estrelló el ataque en el pecho pero esta vez volándole la aparente cabeza al ser metálico, el cual yacía a su pies

A lo lejos vegeta vio un brillo en el cielo, era un kamehameha, supo por el ki que se trataba de goten, sintió también el ki del discípulo de kakaroto, y a unos kilómetros el de piccoro y el insecto de tres ojos

-Me pregunto quien orquestó esto- aunque ciertamente vegeta ya tenía algunas teorías- esta cosa se ve muy avanzada y sobrevivió al final flash, quien lo creó sabía que debía estar lista para el combate, esta cosa no dio todo de si

* * *

Regresando con ubb

El mencionado tenía sudor en todo su cuerpo, a sus pies la maquina yacia desactivado, tuvo que usar el kaioken para ganarle

-Que eres tu – dijo viendo al destruido robot tan inmerso estaba que no noto como un vehiculo se acercaba

-Eso mismo me gustaría saber- una voz femenina detrás de él preguntó

-Eh, quién eres- dijo al ver a una mujer

-Yo, mi nombre por le momento no importa, puedes llamarme ghostgirl- dijo- lo que importa es lo que tu puedes hacer por el mundo

-Eh- confundio ubb vio como la mujer le mostraba una placa extraña

-Ubb Ishgar, he venido a hacerle una oferta que cambiará su vida

-Eh? – ubb miro confundido a la mujer mientras veía como dos camionetas negras llegaban

* * *

Mientras tanto en el universo 6

Planeta sarada

Un hombre joven con una peculiar vestimenta corria agitnado, atrevasando el bosque hasta donde se iraba un domo, aquellos que lo miraban apsar cambiaban su semblante de miedo a alegria y calma, si alguien podía solcuionar los problemas era el, el capitán cabba

Al llegar observo como en el domo había tantos hombre heridos esparcidos y con múltiples lesiones, algunos colgaban del domo, otros se arrastraban y en el centro dos mujeres

Una morena cabellera negra y con un a mirada preocupada y la otra mujer rubia con grandes puntas y una expresión de fastidio

-Ca-caulifa-san- llamo un poco nervioso

-Oh, eres tu kyabe – lo reconoció sin darle importancia- eh, no me digas que vienes a retarme para "eso"

-No, yo ya tengo pareja, pero gracias supongo- reconocí aunque kale lo seguía viendo de mala forma- recibimos muchas quejas de una alborotadora

-Alborotadora, hmp es culpa de ellos por ser tan débiles

-Caulifa, tu sabes que eres de los pocos en el planeta en poder ssj, no puedes esperar a hallar siquiera un rival, incluso yo dudo poder vencerte

-No dudes te vencería- dijo sin mucha importancia

-Sigh, se que podrías pero…no creo que el ritual de emparejamiento sea adecuado para ti…para alguien tan, mm progresista

-Hmp, esto fue una pérdida de tiempo debí saber que venir era una estúpida- dijo mientras pateaba a alguien y se iba molesta dejando de ser ssj

-Tienes que disculparte- dijo kale acercándose a él- normalmente te ignoraria, pero la verdad estoy preocupada ha estado de mal humor

-Crees que seas por esta época

-No lo se, ni yo ni mi hermana nunca no hemos interesado por tener pareja o lago asi, no es como que lo necesitáramos

-Es raro, las mujeres saiyajin por lo general no tienen problemas si no tienen pareja la mayoría de mujeres que conozco no tienen pareja estable- pensó el discípulo de vegeta – a no ser que ella

-Espera no sugieras que ella acaso – kale pensó – no mi hermana no se enamoraría de alguien más débil que ella- recio kale

-Si, pero tu lo sabes tu eres mujer, sabes que una mujer saiyajin que ya ha hallado pareja se frustra si no esta con ella- reveló – si no porque diablos crees que nuestra raza permite la poligamia

-No me lo digas como si eso fuera información nueva para mi- se quejo la chica

-Como sea, el hecho es que necesitamos una forma de calmarla

-Y que propones, si insinaus que le haras daño a mi hermana- la chica elevo su ki ligeramente

-No, no, No cálmate, el pelear es lo último que quería, por le momento deberíamos averiguar de quien se enamoró

-KALE!- la aludida llamó a su protegida - que diablos esperas vámonos tengo hambre- dijo caulifa impaciente – apresúrate – dicho esto empezó a volar

-Si hermana – la siguió sin despedirse del chico

-Caulifa-san me pregunto que clase de persona será de la te enamoraste – pensaba

Mientras tanto caulifa pensaba en su mente en un viejo recuerdo, en el torneo del poder, el cómo conoció a un saiyajin, son Goku, su corazón latió un poco más rápido

Continuará

* * *

Como ven el concilio ya a empezado a hacer sus jugada

Quien son los que están con uub y porque lo vigilan

Lograra yamcha ser útil

también le di apellido a ubb :v spoiler el gran papayaman también aparecerá en el fic y otros "héroes" si quieren pueden mencionar a alguien que quiera que aparezca con gusto lo pondré (menos de marvel y dc)

Like si quieren la batalla de ten y picoro también :v

El museo de mr satan está inspirado en el de flash

Que pasara con caulifa


	7. Chapter 7

**disclaimer: db, dbz, dbgt, dbkai y dbs son de akira toriyama**

* * *

Capítulo 7 siempre es tiempo de team-ups

Cuánto tiempo había pasado, tal vez medio dia, para uub esta situación era particular nunca había estado en algo parecido antes no sabía cómo actuar

Finalmente llegó a una instalación en el desierto, una base militar supuso, los autos finalmente se detuvieron. Sin decir nada los hombres que viajan con el simple abajo diciendo que los siguiera, ya no estaba la mujer que lo trajo en primer lugar, miro por el rabillo de su ojo que transportaban las partes del androide robot o lo que fuera

Avanzo pro un pasillo del otro lado en un salón vacío lo esperaba una mujer rubia unos 40 años supuso traje militar bien parecida la cual se hallaba en un escritorio sentada una caja y una computadora era lo único además de ella

-Disculpeme pero qué hago aquí – pregunto

-Señor ishgar le hemos traído aquí porque necesito a un hombre con sus capacidades

-Mis capacidades, quien es usted a todo esto

-No se haga el inocente sabemos de lo que es capaz, vuelo,superfuerza, generar bioenergía- uub se tenso un poco al oír eso no esperaba que alguien supiera sus habilidades – somos ELIT y yo soy mercer

-Elit

-Si, la esperanza de la humanidad, cuando la élite de la elite falla nosotros aparecemos, vigilamos y protegemos desde las sombras

-Para servir a la luz- completo recordando la frase de un juego

-No la luz somos nosotros porque nos esconderemos en las sombras para exterminarlas con nuestra luz - dijo sin entender al referencia :v

-Entonces qué es todo esto porque estoy aquí

-Señor ishgar creo que hemos sido muy explícitos en lo que somos, ELIT quiere el bienestar de la humanidad desde el incidente del monstruo cell, surgió una idea el reunir un equipo para detener ese tipo de amenazas antes que sean una amenaza

-no entiendo porque yo

\- como ya dije lo hemos monitoreado muy de cerca – dijo mostrando video e imágenes- sabemos de sus grandes capacidades, y por sobre todo de su rectitud

-Mi rectitud

-Una persona honesta, leal, que busca el bien común por sobre su propio interés

-Yo no se si esto sea correcto

-Lo es, elit busca el bien común tu buscas el bien común no veo el fallo, mira incluso preparamos esto para ti- dijo abriendo la caja mostrando un…traje

-Esto es..

-Tu uniforme, desde hace años sabemos que el mundo no se protegerá solo, desde cell empezamos a notar cierto tipo de personas mmm extraordinarias, personas que pasaban por alto por nuestra falta de atencion

-Pero si ya tenemos a mr satán para salvarnos jeje

-Satán es una farsa- aclaró- sabemos que el no derroto a cell, aún así desconocemos el paradero del que verdaderamente derroto a cell o el como satanás ha logrado llegar hasta donde aun así su discípulo mr buu es un ser verdaderamente intrigante

-Ya veo

Uub lo medito vio el uniforme en la caja, saco el casco y se imagino como se vería

-Que pasara con mis padres

-Obviamente te recompensaremos por tu trabajo aquí, inclusiod ellos, proteccionlas 24 horas, mayor oportunidad de trabajos ayuda económica y mas

-…tengo que usar el traje

-Si, esto es una operación secreta queremso manter el perfil bajo de nuestro equipo por el momento

-Si es asi porque el trjae

-Protección de nuestros agentes , Eso lo veras en su momento, se te asignara un nombre clave y por supuesto el traje que tienes en manos

-Nombre clave

-Claro ya te dije no queremos que tu identidad sea comprometida

-Y cual será

La mujer sonrió un momento mostrándole en un documento

-Es enserio

-Si

-Me llamaran así siempre

-Si

-No me lo puedo cambiar

-No

-…empezamos cuando

-Ya lo chicmos, vístete

* * *

10 minutos después

Ambos caminaban por un pasillo hacia otras de las instalaciones del complejo, uub la seguía a paso lento

-Por cierto a dónde vamos

-A conocer al resto del equipo

Entraon por un puerta blindada a una sala de reuniones 8 personas esperaban

-Equipo quiero preentar al nuevo miembro – dijo la mujer – les presento al gran papayaman

Uub se sentía avergonzado detrás de esa máscara, el no era como los hijos de su maestro , ese incómodo traje no era algo que el escogiera usar por su voluntad , mas qie nada por el riduclo nombre no

-Soy el gran papayaman mucho gusto – dijo haciendo una ligera inclinación

-recordaras a ghost girl- dijo señalando a la pelivioleta

-hola

-si, hola- devolvió el saludo

-así que este es el chico nuevo no parece la gran cosa- dijo uno de color blanco

-lo es, disculpa a ultraman el no es alguien muy agresivo por lo general pero le cuesta hacer amigos

-hmp

-mucho gusto- saludó uno con una sonrisa amable de traje rojo y capa- espero que nos llevemos bien

-el es superior el peso pesado del equipo

-mucho gusto

-hola- saludo una chica de cabello rojo, un chaleco rosa, guantes negros y un traje como de marinera- soy bombón – dijo al chica seria

-me alegra tener a alguien mas en el equipo- mencionó un chico rubio de ropas normales

-eh, no te ofendas pero tu pareces un chico "normal"- dijo uub

-oh, soy normal, no tengo poderes, si te preguntas porque estoy aquí es por el- dijo sacando de su mochila un pequeño robot – el es heroman

-ok..

-aunque no lo parezca es bastante fuerte creeme- dijo bombón

-supongo que hola- mencionó desenterrado un hombre con un raro casco

-sabes decade podrias ser mas amable – dijo ghostgirl

-que queires saber mas de mi chcico soy kamen rider decade no te metas en mi camino y no te ira mal

-soy satsuki- menciono una mujer pelinegra con un uniforme parecidos a los de la amrina y una katana – la líder

-ya veo…

-por último pero no menos importante purple hazard – dijo la rubia presentado a un ser violeta que se hallaba sin decir una palabra sentado de forma muy rara( como L )

-hola

-…

-No te molestes el no te hablara- dijo ultraman- ni siquiera nosotros sabemos si es capaz de hacerlo

-Eh, porque

-Digamos que es especial

-Lo halalmos hace unos años aparentmente viene de otra dimensión, no habla, pero a demsotraod ser fiel es por mucho el mas pleigroso aquí- reconocio la rubia

Uub no entendía el porqué de esa afirmación por su ki dedujo que superior era el más fuerte allí, tal vez tenía una habilidad especial dedujo el chico

-Además también quería presentarte a la dr horrow

-HOLA- dijo una eufórica muejr castaña con el cabello desordenado

-Hola

-Escuche que puedes producir energía

-Eh si puedo

-ENSERIO- dijo acercándose a el euforicamnte

-Horrow ya hablos de esto después de la reunión podrás hablar con el lo que quieras

-Si lo se, es solo que estoy ansiosa

-…

-Macer nos trajiste solo para conocer al nuevo miembro o que – se quejó decade

-No, vinimos a discutir otra cosa

-Ah, lamento interrumpir pero tengo una duda – pregunto levantando la mano papayaman

-No es necesario que levantes la mano, cual es tu duda

-Si este es un equipo de super héroes porque no esta algunos de los saiyaman

-Oh eso- en una pantalla mostró video de los tres saiyaman

-Hace algunos años el gran saiyaman debutó como el segundo héroe publico

-El segundo?- alguien mas que Gohan hacia eso en esa época

-Si, pero no es alguien importante- dijo recordando a cierto habitante de villa pingüino- como sea, después el gran saiyaman 2 y el grandioso saiyaman aparecieron posteriormente, aun así, aunque se ha intentado reclutarlos son elusivos sobre todo el último- dijo mostrando video de goten- sumado al hecho que hace un par de años que el gran saiyaman no se presenta sino en contadas ocasiones, dedujimos que los otros dos deben ser sus hermanos o hijos – mencionó

-Ya veo- pensó en invitar a goten

\- no es como que lo necesitemos nosotros ya somos muy capaces sin esos payasos- dijo ultraman

-Bueno al asunto central, hace 15 horas 5 objetos ingresaron en la atmósfera – dijo mostrando imágenes satelitales

-Espera se refiere a esos robots- dijo papayaman

-Exactamente, nuestro laboratorio recupero los restos del que destruiste

-Si ya tienen eso solucionado porque llamrnos- pregunto bombón

-Porque creemos que es el incio de algo mas- dijo msotrnado un esuqema del robot- el andoirde es altamente sofisticado, dudo mucho que esto sea algo al azar

-Que paso con los otros tres – pregunto ultraman

-Desconocemos el paradero de dos de ellos pero- un video de ciudad satán- allí quedó uno, no logramos encontrar los restos de ese y el otro- una imagen de un lugar que uub conocía bien fue mostrada

-Esa es

-Si corporación capsula – se vio un video de vegeta recogiendo las piezas del robot y arrastrandola al edifico- aparentemente lograron hacerse del robot

-Quien es ese sujeto- pregunto superior

-Vegeta brief esposo de la multimillonaria bulma brief

-Pues si el logro acabarlo no parecen gran cosa estos robots- sugiero decide

-No, al contrario, hemos sospechado desde hace meses que el tal vegeta es mas de lo que presenta a simple vista

 _-"Esto es malo, han estado espiando al señor vegeta"_

-Bueno ya desde hace años sabes que corporación cápsula a sido muy extraña

-A que se refiere

-Es cierto tu eres nuevo tal vez no lo sabes pero cosas raras pasan allí – dijo joy – mira por ejemplo esto – dijo mostrando un gran dragón verde- es algo raro no

-Si raro hehe, " _es shenlong!"-_ pensó preocupado

-Por el momento quiero que tu bombon y superior busquen a los otros dos robots y el resto permanece en estado de alerta ante más apariciones de estos

-Y el nuevo – pregunto ghost girl

-Papayaman, quiero que investigues directamente a la corporacion capsula

-¿¡Que!?

-Si, tenemos conocimientos que tu maestro es un amigo íntimo de bulma brief tal vez podrías investigarla a ella gracias a el

- _Oh, oh en que me he metido_

-Espere maestro, de quien se trata quien podría ser tan cercano a esa familia

-Decade tu mejor que nadie deberías respetar las identidades secretas

-Tsk

-Muy bien caballeros con esto termina la reunión de hoy

* * *

En corporación capsula

Las dos bulams analizaban los restos de los robots bra pro su aprte hacia lo mismo pero en su labrotatoris

Goku tuvo que explicarles a yamcha y goten la situación

-Vaya esto es ams serio de lo que pensé – comento yamsha

-Entonces existen otros universos aparte de los 12

-Así parece goten – comentó Trunks quien había llegado recientemente

-Sabes tu me recuerdas a una de la pandilla de palaf- dijo Goku niño viendo a may mas detenidamente lo que la pelinegra se tenso y se puso nerviosa

-Eh, t-tu crees, debe ser que mi rostro es muy común jajajaja

-Sabes papá aun me cuesta creer que ese niño seas tu – dijo goten ciertamente era igual a el cuando era niño

-Lo se es muy raro jajaja- rio despreocupado

Las bulmas por su parte estaban serias

-Que han averiguado – preguntó serio vegeta

-No mucho, te lo haré saber cuando termine – comento bulma

-Bien- dijo marchándose

-En serio ese señor será mi futuro esposo- preguntó ultimate bulma, ciertamente vegeta no era como imagino a su esposo

-Si en tu universo va todo bien probablemente, aunque en algún momento lo llegarás a odiar sabes

-Que

-Así es vegeta cuando lo conocí era uno de los malos

-Te casaste con un chcio malo

-Las personas cambian si supieras el hombre tan amable que puede ser no te sorprenderias de mi decisión de amarlo

-Ya veo … - sin que ambas supieran los robots enviaron una última señal antes de ser destruidos

* * *

Regresando con ubb

Se hallaba en una especie de enfermería

La doctora frente a el lo ivnaida de preguantas referntes al ki

-Entonces como lo haces

-Solo concentro mi ki y pasa

-El ki así es como llamas a esa bioenergía no, esto es emocionante

-Porque tanto interes doc

-Toda mi vida he trabajado en formas de crear energía limpia renovabel y segura

-No entiendo en que se relacionan

-Bueno y que tal si la energía fuéramos nosotros, cada ser humano cargando sus aparatos

-Eh

-Verás esta bioenergía el ki es autorrenovable mientras estemos vivos, si lográramos llevar esa energía en nuestros aparatos resolveremos la crisis energética para siempre

Uub pensó el como su kamehame podría vaporizar una ciudad probablemente esa energía si fuera empleada en una máquina trabajaría de por vida sin mostrar signos de agotamiento

* * *

En otro lugar

Bulma meditaba la información de los últimos reportes todos los robots gyrus habían enviado con éxito sus datos algunos con mejores resultados que otros

-Probabilidades de que ellos estén allí – pregunto al azar

-15% los robots hallaron un ligero rastro de edonium – dijo una voz masculina

-Eso solo prueba que tiene un portal- comentó una voz femenina

-No importa eventualmente tendríamos que lidiar con ellos- dijo otra

-No es el momento, el grupo de hallowen no puede saber de nosotros no antes de la incorporación de "el" – dijo otro

-El tiene razón. La batalla verdadera puede esperar. Priorizar el conocimiento. Esa es la meta actual

-Si los dejamos actuar serán una amenaza- dijo otro con notorio enojo

-Déjenlos- dijo bulma- barran todas las tierras si no los hallan entonces actuaremos, ya para entonces el objetivo ya deberá estar en nuestro poder

-Estas segura gastamos muchos recursos, debemos mantener un perfil bajo para no llamar la atención de un dios destructor

-Si, lo dejare en tus manos reinfort – dijo retirándose con el enmascarado

-Ya la oyeron, hermanos, demostremosles a nuestros hermanos y hermanas de lo que estamos hechos

-Y que pasara con nuestros hermanos de tierra 4 – pregunto uno con un sonido de respirador bastante inquietante

-Oh para ellos cuando llegue el momento estarems preparados-sonrio

Las 8 figuras sonrientes mientras sus ojos brillaban cada uno con un brillo mas aterrador que el anterior

Los dragon hunters se preparaban para la cazeria

continuara


End file.
